War may never end
by Mysterious1 97
Summary: The day of the comet is nearing and emotions, hidden deep within their hearts, are being revealed. The battle against the Fire Nation rages on. Chapter 7 the battle begins and the only thing accomplished is pain and suffering...
1. Seige On The Castle

**Author's notes:** Hey this is the first story I've written with avatar so far and I think its pretty good. (You might not though) Please read all the way through the story. I know its long but bare with me. (It gets better as you go on. I think...) Kataang is the main couple. I might do Sokka and Toph later but I'm not sure...

Aang awoke his head throbbing and his body aching. He scanned his surroundings with his slightly blurred vision. He blinked a few times as everything came into focus. A horrible sight met his eyes and all at once he wished he'd never woken up.

...

"Zuko" A figure called quickly coming out from behind a nearby wall. He was an old man often called "The Dragon of The West" How he gained his name was an amazing tale having nearly defeated one of the few Dragons left on this planet. In this attempt he had gained their respect and was told a secret that he keeps with him to this day never revealing the location of the only two remaining Dragons.

"Uncle" Zuko replied with a worried expression set upon his scarred face. A Scar that was bestowed upon him in utter humiliation during and Ag-ni-ky by his very own father. "There are so many of them, I wonder if this battle is one we can even come close to winning." Iroh placed a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Have faith Nephew, do not be so quick to count us out of this one." He said smiling. "Now get out there we haft to protect the Avatar while he is in this state."

Zuko drew his swords as five fire Nation soldiers came running towards him. They quickly stopped and got into their fire bending stances forming a sort of triangle formation, as Zuko charged toward them.

The bender in the front leaned forward onto his left knee forcing his breath through him and punching forward with his right fist, a fireball shot out from his fist, which Zuko leapt over and plunged his sword through the benders chest. He removed the sword with blinding speed and quickly cut off the head of the bender to his right.

The bender to his left went through his stance and shot a fireball out, Zuko barely caught a glimpse of it and quickly ducked so he wouldn't end up a charred mess. The other bender on the opposite side wasn't quite as lucky he screamed out in pain as the fireball hit him in the face and he fell to the ground. Zuko quickly ended him with his fire, while extending his sword out to end the bender who tried to end him. The last bender stood shaking, Zuko walked toward him, he tried to flee for his life but was quickly silenced as Zuko went through his stance and shot out a fireball.

Zuko was proud of the fact he had finally learned to pull his fire from another source. He finally had peace of mind and was able to think clearly instead of being constantly blinded by his rage and anger.

Still one thing eluded him, he was unable to shoot blue fire or lightning unlike his sister...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his Uncle taking on at least fifteen Fire Nation Soldiers without much difficulty. He was marveled by the ability his uncle had to fight despite his age. Zuko charged toward the soldiers to break his uncle out of the circle of soldiers that surrounded him. That is until he saw someone else emerge onto the battlefield. 'Elite's'

...

I could feel a bender charging toward me his feet pounding against the ground he must of thought I would be utterly defenseless since I'm blind. I was about to prove him wrong.

I stamped my foot into the ground causing earth to rise up at an alarming pace and launch the unsespecting victim into the air. I quickly punched my fist toward the ground causing the earth to become loose. I kept my fist tightly clenched and pulled a large boulder out of the ground then, quickly hurled it at him. It must of hit because the next thing I heard was a yell before the boulder hit the ground with a scrunch and he was silenced. The next thing I knew I was surrounded they obviously saw what happened to their friend because all six of their hearts were beating very fast. I could sense they were afraid... I took advantage of this and spread my legs apart as well as my arms causing earth to shoot outward launching them all in different directions. I quickly moved my arms downward causing them to be crushed by the earth that had sent them flying.

'Where is Twinkletoes? We need him if we ever intend to put an end to this War.'

...

Aang tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by a hand. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see since his vision was still blurred. Before him sat a water tribe girl he met at the very beginning of his journey and was his very best friend but in his mind he sometimes wondered if she could ever be more.

She was sitting on the ground slouched over next to him both hands placed on one of the many burns and scratches amongst his body. Her hands glowed a bright blue as she attempted to heal his wounds but without much luck. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking, tears were slowly gliding down her face while in her mind she faced the fact that she could not completely heal him. She was not in much better shape various burn marks and cuts covered her body just as they did Aang. Katara smiled at Aang as new tears fell from her cheeks.

"You're awake." She said excitedly before wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "I thought I'd lost you." Aang smiled and thought about how he might have never made it through so many things if it wasn't for her. He returned the embrace wraping his arms around her back and pulling her closer. Katara was so glad he was alive, burned and scarred he was but still alive. She looked into his gray stormy eyes and saw he was still determined to fight and show that the Avatar was alive and would never back down.

"Katara." He said barely above a whisper, a frown appearing on his face. "What happened?" She sighed. "Tai-Lee hit you with a few blows before you were out cold." He sighed. He hated how she could take out just about anybody with just a few blows but he had to admit it was impressive. "She must of snuck up behind me because everything just went dark really fast." He said frowning. "How did I survive?" "I managed to get to you before the fire benders did." Aang examined his surroundings to see a few benders lying motionless and a few more frozen in place.

"Thank you." He said smiling. Katara pulled him closer and whispered in his ear "Just, don't ever scare me like that again Aang, I thought I lost you" "Don't worry I never will."He said in a caring tone. They released their embrace and Katara helped Aang to his feet. He quickly grabbed his side placing his hand over a large and deep burn. "Ow." he mumbled under his breath. "Are you ok?" "I'll be fine." He replied smiling reassuringly.

Ten Benders came into view. Aang smiled at Katara and she smiled back as they ran toward the enemy. Katara Bended some water from her pouch and water whipped one of the benders in the face causing him to fall onto the ground in pain and then, used the water to freeze another. Aang quickly created a hole beneath the injured bender letting the earth swallow him up. He quickly changed to a firebender stance from his earthbending one and let out a fireball which was deflected by one of the benders.

Aang's burn was causing him so much pain and it was interfearing with his stances but he stood his ground. The eight benders shot a slew of fireballs toward them. 'If only I had my staff' Aang breathed in deeply seeming to pull all the air around him inward. He realeased the stored air in a focused current sending the fireballs back and ending two of the benders. Katara saw her chance and bended some more water out moving it forward in a current. She flung her arms outward causing the water to freeze and spray in different directions ending another two benders but the remaining four melted the ice with their fire before it reached them. Aang quickly charged forward air forming in his hands. When he felt he was close enough he released the air in a large gust that sent the benders flying backward. He switched to an earth bending stance and caused a large mass of earth to erupt from the ground that one of the benders slammed into, he fell to the ground motionless. The other three hit the ground and tried to get to their feet but were pinned were they were by Katara's bending and then frozen.

Aang looked around at the field they were in and saw the Castle ahead. He felt bad that such a wonderful place of nature was being used for such horrible things. He looked down at the war torn ground it was burnt and scarred by the fire. Katara stared at him and wondered what was wrong._ What could be wrong? He just awoke and we defeated a platoon of Fire benders so what.._ Then it hit her as she examined her surroundings. Aang cared very much for nature and to see something like this happen to the ground and the trees must of hurt him.

She placed a caring hand on Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, after you defeat the Fire Lord all of this will regrow and this War will finely be over." Aang sighed. "But what if I don't come back, without the Avatar State what if I'm not strong enough to defeat him." Katara stared into his eyes. "Aang don't doubt yourself, besides you've said this before and you came back, I know you will again." A slight blush crept over the Airbender's cheeks as he remebered the day he said he might never come back atop the submarine, before they submerged.

Aang grinned. "Thanks Katara and I promise you this time I will come back." "Now come on we haft to find the others." Aang said before racing off with Katara not far behind. "You better come back to me Aang." She mumbled under her breath. "What?" Aang said as he turned with a mysterious grin on his face."Nothing." Katara replied a blush finding its way to her cheeks.

...

Toph turned thinking another bender was approaching, hearing his footsteps, but they weren't pounding or hitting the ground as hard as the others and there was someone next to him not quite as heavy as the Fire Benders. "Aang!" Toph called out smiling happily. He was ok and according to his heart beat he had just been in battl, so he was not too bad off and it could have been worse. He could be dead... She shook off the thought. "Toph!" Aang called out "Are you alright and where is Sokka." Neither of them had seen Sokka since shortly after the battle's beginning. "I'm fine." Toph replied "As, for Sokka... I haven't seen him." Aang sighed. "Well at least you're okay" He said glancing at Katara. He looked into her eyes and saw fear for her brother. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we will find him." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

Toph jumped into her earthbending stance, seeing as she must of heard someone, Aang got into his Airbending stance and Katara Bended some water from her pouch. Toph slowly left her stance leaving a bewildered look on Aang's face, until he saw who it was. "Zuko." Aang called out. "Aang." Zuko replied. "I have something for you." He tossed Aang's staff to him. Aang caught it and smiled. "Thank you." "Where is Iroh?" Toph questioned. Zuko sighed. "He was taken away by a platoon of Elite's, we tried to fight them off but there were too many." He thought back to how he fought alongside his uncle and was curious as to why they didn't just kill him but pushed the thought out of his mind. There were more important things to think about like, how to get to the castle alive for one.

"Nevermind it, we need to get to the Fire Lord and at this rate we will lose all our men before we reach him." Aang, Katara and Toph nodded in agreement. "So, what now?" Katara questioned. "What else is there to do, we just haft to keep charging forward towards the castle." Aang replied. "I can see it not too far off in the distance."

Without another word Aang took off in the direction of the castle with a bit of difficulty his body was calling out for him to stop but he had to press on. Everyone else was a little better off but not by much. Everyone ached and grew weary from the battle as the wear and tear of constant running and fighting began to set in. Nonetheless, they followed behind the Avatar and hopefully were on their way to victory!

...

_My breathing had steadily grown harder on top of that, I was so tired I felt like I could just lay down and die. My shoulder was bleeding furiously from the blow I took from that soldiers sword. I still can't believe I let my guard down for just that moment..._ I brought myself out of my thoughts as I ended yet another bender with my sword piercing through his chest. _There are so many of them I wonder how long I can keep this up. _I dodged a fireball that was hurled at me by one of the benders and swiftly lunged forward silencing him. I wimpered in pain and grasped my shoulder. _If this wound keeps interfering with my swings and speed I won't be able to keep this up for much longer._

I pulled myself out of my state of self pity and examined my surroundings._ Perfect.._

I was completely surrounded there was at least eight benders and four soldiers surrounding me, plus more on the way. I dropped out of my stance and lowered my sword to the ground. I knew when I was beaten.

All at once the the benders went through their stances and shot out a strong current of fire coming in from all directions and the soldiers charged me swords raised shouting in victory. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact of the fire and for my world to go black but it never did...

I opened my eyes and never thought I would still be among the living. Aang had surrounded me with a strong current of air and I could see he was struggling to keep it up, that is until, all the benders and soldiers were swept away by a large wave of water. Aand dropped his arms and the air bubble disappeared. The benders and soldiers started to get to their feet only to be frozen in place. I turned around to see my sister tears falling from her cheeks I never thought I would be this happy to see anyone.

...

The young warrior quickly ran to his sister embracing her in a brotherly hug. "Katara." He said. "Sokka." She replied. "I thought I'd lost you." "Hate to interrupt the family reunion." Toph yelled to the two. "But we have business to take care of." She pointed toward the oncoming three benders accompanied by two elites. Elites were brutal fighters being masters of their bending and powerful with the sword they were hard to take down.

Toph Stomped her feet into the ground causing a large wall of earth to appear impeding their progress. It was quickly blown through by fire and before the team knew it they were in fighting range. Aang jumped into his Airbending stance and using his staff sent out a strong wave of air, which the two elites jumped over and landed firmly on the ground. The benders however, were not so lucky. They were sent flying backwards but they never hit the ground. Toph opened up a hole in the ground and let the earth swallow them before sealing it shut.

Zuko was in a heated battle with one of the Elites they both were in very close range almost face to face ducking and dodging each others fire and swords. The other elite planted both feet firmly on the ground bending his knees and pressing his hands forward palms flat emitting a wall of fire. Aang quickly lept into the air and swung his staff sending out a wave of air that created a hole in the fire just big enough for him to fit through. Aang landed behind the Elite and quickly stamped his foot into the ground causing earth to move upward in a stelagmite shape from the ground. The Elite took advantage of this and used it as a platform propelling himself into the air and shooting a few fireballs at Aang.

Aang quickly kicked off from the ground being careful to avoid the fireball and used his bending to send another one flying toward the Elite. The Elite quickly countered by putting his hands together and extending his arms forward splitting the fire in half saving himself. He landed on the ground and quickly ducked to avoid a kick from Aang. He sent out a fireball which Aang quickly jumped over and pushed his fist forward causing the earth to loosen and pulled out a boulder. He quickly spun around and flung it at the Elite who lept over it and unleashed a current of fire from his fist. Aang twirled his staff around and around stopping the fire. The Elite landed firmly on the ground and unleashed a flurry of fireballs. Aang quickly used his bending and disappeared benath the earth to reappear behind the Elite and let out a fireball leaving a deep burn and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Aang quickly ended his life with another fireball before falling to the ground clutching his side in pain.

Zuko kicked his foot outward emitting a fireball that the Elite dodged and swung his sword around Zuko ducked under it and unleashed a wave of fire from his fist. The Elite quickly front flipped over it and kicked backward sending a fireball at Zuko's back. He ducked under it and swept his foot across the ground sending out a wave of fire across the ground. The Elite lunged at Zuko leaping over the wave of fire and swung his sword. Zuko slid to the side dodging the sword and clipped the Elite's side with a fireball. The elite stumbled and nearly fell over but quickly turned around and let out an explosion of fire enclosing his entire body and expanding outward at a rapid rate. Zuko fought back the explosion with a strong current of fire emitting from his hands but was losing.

His life seemed to flash before his eyes remembering his life, his scar, how his sister was always better than him but then he realized he was better than her. His mind was no longer clouded by rage and anger, he was fighting for what was right and finally had peace of mind. Unlike his sister who had been called a monster by her mother since birth and had grown up hating her mother and never knowing her true destiny. _Something we had in common hating one of our parents and loving the other but now I had peace of mind and know what destiny truly is. _Zuko felt a new confidence well inside him and knew it was his destiny to help the Avatar defeat his father and nothing was going to get in the way of his destiny. He took a deep breath and focused all of his energy into his fire. He pushed his two chi's apart and as they collided back together he moved his fingers forward and focused all his breath and his energy into it. The last thing he saw was a bright blue light before the lightning ripped through the Elite's fire and ended him swiftly.

"Wonderful job Nephew." A voice came from behind a nearby tree. The figure revealed itself. "Uncle." Zuko called as they ran to each other. He embraced his uncle in a hug. They left their embrace before Zuko asked. "What happened? I thought they took you away." "They tried but I managed to escape." Iroh replied as he smiled.

Katara dashed over to Aang and helped him to his feet letting him lean on her for support. She bended some water from her pouch and placed it on his wound. Her hand turned a light blue as she did her best to heal his wound. "How's that?" She questioned a worried look on her face. "A little better." He replied. "Thank you."He smiled reasurringly. She wasn't convinced he was still in searing pain and she placed her other hand on his side to try and help. Aang took his hand and placed it on Katara's before staring deep into her eyes. "I'm fine, there is nothing more you can do." She sighed but nodded in agreement as she released her hands from his side.

...

The team once again ran off in direction of the castle which was becoming closer and closer, they would reach it in a matter of minutes. Just as victory had set into their hearts nine war machines came into view. They readied themselves for a fight. Katara bended some water from her pouch and sent it outward in a sharp wave that cut off one of the treads disabling the machine. Toph used her bending to erupt earth in a sharpened point from beneath one of the machines. It peirced straight through the machine disabling it. Sokka ran straight toward the machine letting out a war cry. The bender inside unleashed a fireball that he quickly dodged and sliced his sword through the tread shearing it off the machine. Iroh charged at one of the machines being careful to dodge a fireball but was hit by a surprise attack from the back by another bender. He fell to the ground shaking in agony. Zuko quickly ran up to the machine and ended the benders life, with his newfound ability to emit blue fire, that had injured his uncle. Zuko ran to his uncle, then flipped him over onto his back and propped his head up with his hand. Aang rushed to his side and encased them in a bubble of air, saving them from an oncoming fireball. Katara cut off two more of the machines treads with her bending and Toph utterly crushed one of the machines with earth. Katara bended a large amount of water out of the nearby trees killing them and sent a large wave at the remaining machines and then froze it, leaving them stuck in place.

Katara rushed to Iroh and placed her hands on his wound. "I don't think I can heal this its so deep."She said sadly. "Don't worry about it." Iroh groaned. "I'll be fine." "You guys go on without me." Zuko demanded. "I need to stay here and take care of my uncle." "But.. Zuko." Aang questioned. "Please just go I'll be along in a moment." Zuko pleaded. "Ok..." Aang replied. "Come on every one. Lets put an end to this war!"

...

The castle had finally come into view and the gates were before them. The gates were huge let alone the castle itself. "Listen every one." Aang said. "We have come a long way and have been through so much but were finally ready to put an end to all the death and all the pain. The Fire Lord himself is inside this castle. If we defeat him this war will be over but if we don't... everything will be over for the world. I'm not about to let that happen!" Aang lept into the air and swung his staff forward creating an enormous gust of air that blew the doors open. His heart instantly sank at the sight that awaited him.

There must have been hundreds upon hundreds of them benders, soldiers, elites and leading them... Azula she was sitting in a throne raised above the rest of the battlefield while the fire nation was pouring out of the hallways behind her surrounding her. Aang looked at his companions to see the same shock and feeling of hopelessness plastered on their faces. His heart seemed to simply fall deeper and deeper. He didn't have the Avatar state, he was short Zuko and Iroh, plus he had no extra men to help support him in this fight. "This is so hilarious." Azula said the look of victory upon her face. "All of your men have been eliminated and you think that all four of you can hope to stop me and this army."

As if on cue. "Aang were here to help." Came Zuko's voice. Aang turned to feel the warmth return to his heart there was Zuko with at least one hundred and seventy Earthbenders and Dai-Lee-Agents along with at least two hundred water benders. "I gathered the remaining men from the area and Iroh is safe aboard the ship" Aang nodded and returned his gaze to Azula. She looked swelled by anger and ordered her side to attack. Aang ordered his side to charge and the two armies collided in a massive all out War.

...

Within fifteen minutes of battle the two sides numbers had greatly diminished the fire nation was down to around two hundred and Aang's side was dwindling to somewhere around seventy five. Katara was putting on a mask saying she was fine but she was dying inside. Her body was screaming in agony telling her to stop the exhausting work of keeping up the Octopus Form and let darkness take her. Toph was utterly and completely confused, so many heartbeats, so many pounding feet. Every time she took one out with her bending another or even two more would come to take its place. She was exhausted and in agony. 'Will they ever stop coming.' Sokka was dodging fireball after fireball before taking out a soldier who tried to sneak up behind him. He smiled at his cunningness but that his pride was quickly diminished by a fireball clipping his shoulder and reopening the wound. He charged forward, sword ready, twirling out of the way of a fireball before coming around and with one swift cut ending the benders life. Zukko felt his anger begin to consume him again and it was impossible to tell weather his bending was coming from fire or his so called destiny... Nonetheless his new ability to emit blue fire had saved his life on more than one occasion already. He was constantly ducking and dodging, countering with his own fire or lashing out with his blades but the small errors he made in his form which ended in a small clip of his side or a fireball to just miss his face were catching up with him.

Aang the worlds only hope was consumed in hopelessness. He fought feircly and with a fire in his eyes but in his heart he was giving up. Bending the four different elements, constantly switching from form to form and having to change his thought pattern again and again was wearing him thin. His wounds were unforgiving and his side was in searing pain. With every jump or dodge that just barely saved him it was getting harder and harder to ignore his pain, soon enough it would catch up with him and there would no longer be a small spark of hope...

...

All at once everything seemed to go so utterly and completely wrong... it was around twenty minutes later Aang's army was no more and all that stood between him and victory was twenty benders fifteen soldiers and seven elites. Zuko had been hit with a fireblast in the chest some five to ten minutes ago and was rushed off to join his Uncle among the wounded. Toph was hurt badly and in a world of confusion but refused to show it. Her feet had been burned horribly and imparing her vision but still managed to unleash her bending on everything around her. If she was to survive she needed to get out of here very soon. Sokka was pale his shoulder had slowed its bleeding. He was slowly dieing of blood loss but it was not his shoulder that was killing him, a soldier had clipped his wrist and managed to hit a major vein. He was unable to fight and had fallen to the ground knees buckled. Katara rushed to her brother surrounding him with the octopus form and was unleashing an all out attack on the benders. "Aang get Sokka out of here." She yelled to the young Airbender. He quickly rushed to Sokka and picked him up in his arms. He locked his eyes on Katara's, a worried expression showing through the mask he was trying to keep up. "Aang go.. I'll be fine." She reassured him. "I'll be back soon.." He yelled to her as he ran out of the Castle doors.

Apparently a lot more than thirty minutes had passed. It was dark outside the Castle and the moon was rising in the sky, not just any moon, a full moon. They had hope now and they could still win this but they had to end it before sunrise or all would be lost. Then it hit him as he was placing Sokka on the softest patch of grass he could find and reassuring him he would be back and to just hang in there. This whole battle he had seen neither Azula or the Fire Lord. He mentaly kicked himself. 'No! Maybe they are waiting in the back room...' He tried to reassure himself the battle could be won but he feared they had fled and this whole thing was just to delay them and give time for the comet to strike. 'It hits in a week.' He mentaly kicked himself over and over, if they couldn't defeat the Fire Lord in this battle there was no way they could track him down again before the comit's coming.

He heard a sound, an ear peircing, heart breaking sound... It was screaming, her screaming. The person who broke him out of the iceburg, someone who was always there for him no matter the circumstances, someone he fell in love with as he traveled with her and never told her how he truly felt. The only thing he left behind was a trail of dust as he used his bending to speed toward the castle and through the doors at an alarming pace, eyes blinded by rage. There she was lying on the ground... in agony. She had taken a fireball in the back and it was incredibly painful. With blinding speed Aang saved his love's life unleashing rage rage in the form of a blast of fire burning straight through the bender, utterly and completely destroying him. There she was laying on the ground almost motionless. She was still breathing but the fatiuge of battle along with her newfound wound was overbearing. Aang took a split second to observe the state she was in and found himself unable to avert his eyes. It brought tears to his eyes. She looked so frail, so young. They should not be here, war was not to be decided by teenagers and yet here they were. The worlds only hope for peace on the frontline, fighting for the freedom and peace of the entire world.

Aang encased himself and Katara in a bubble of air that pushed away all the soldiers and deflected the fire from the benders. All the hope and determination faded from the young bender's eyes as he fell to his knees in utter disbeleif and anguish. "I'll protect you as best I can." he heard Toph's voice call out as she rushed to his side. The spark of hope that kept Aang going, the adrenalin and fire in his heart were completely stripped away.

"A-ang." He heard her voice call out she sounded so frail and weak. His heart raced with worry. Would she be okay? This is all my fault. Why did she haft to get wrapped up in this? Were just a few of the thoughts that swirled through his mind. Mentaly and emotionally killing him inside. "I shouldn't of let you come." He cried. "I should never of gotten you wrapped up in all of this. If I hadn't decided to let you come none of this..." "Aang." She interrupted. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He looked into her eyes and could tell she was lying to him, despretly trying to keep him from worrying about her. He had to fulfill his destiny and defeat the Fire Lord but with the constant thought in the back of his mind telling him it was all his fault, she's dead and nothing you can do will ever bring her back. That dream was far from reality.

"Katara I'm so sorry this happened to you." Tears fell freely from his eyes. He no longer had the will to try and hold them back. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted any of you to get hurt and now look at what I've done... Zuko is injured badly, Sokka is laying in the grass bleeding to death, Toph is so confused and in a world of terror, and you... You are dying not from just that fireball but from everything up to this point... If I just told you to stay back and rest for a moment or told you to stand aside..." "I would never have listened." She interrupted. "Aang I have been with you since the very beginning of your journey and I came here today knowing I might lose everything. Believe me there is nothing you could have said that would make me back down!" She was in a world of pain and agony her body was telling her to stop fighting it, just go to sleep for a little while and everything will be better but she could not she would not. The sound of his voice was fading to her ears and her vision was failing her it would not be long now...

"Aang listen." She demanded . "I can't be there when you defeat the Fire Lord, I can't stand by your side as you fight him." "No! I won't let you leave me." he cried. She felt so horrible. Her heart was broken. There he was in tears before her knowing she was going to die but was unable to accept the fact. It was killing her inside to know that she could not be there beside him to celebrate his victory, she could not be there to help him defeat the Fire Lord and she could not be there to help him through his pain.. She could barely hear anything and her vision was almost gone but she managed to utter a few last words.

"Go, Aang and defeat the Fire Lord. Remember I will always be with you." "Katara I.." He stopped mid sentence to realize she could no longer hear him. He would never get another hug from her, he could never hear her sweet voice again, and he would never be able to tell her what he always kept hiding deep down inside. There at that very moment for once there was something no one else could see that only Toph could but Aang never heard what Toph said... Toph disappeared into the earth...

His anger was unbearable... He could not see or hear anything, in his mind there was no point carrying on, the last thing that kept him tied to this world was gone. His seventh chakra was unlocked and his Avatar State was unleashed for all the world to see. He was in pure anguish, he did not feel like he was in control, his anger was controlling him blinding him and he lashed out at everything and anything around him. If you could see the looks on the battalions' faces or simply glance in their direction you could see fear... Absolute and complete fear. They fled or at least they tried to... The small air bubble that protected Aang in his time of pain was unleashed outward in a huge gust of wind. The benders were hit by it and it practically crushed them against the wall just from the force of impact.

He stared at the remaining battalions sending chills down their spines. They froze where they stood in fear. He pulled his hands backward and looked as if all his hate and his anger was about to be unleashed. He bent forward onto his right knee and pushed his arms forward palms flat and circling his arms around him creating a small dome of fire. He pulled his arms inward and then flung them outward as hard as he could screaming in hatred. A raging inferno of fire emitted from him engulfing the whole castle room in flames. All of the remaining army burned to death as their screams echoed through the room before their screams died down and their cold lifeless bodies fell against the hard stone floor. An eerie dead silence pulsated throughout the castle. It was horrible to witness something so beautiful and full of life, fire, could be used to end so many lives in such a painful way.

He used his Airbending and it looked as if he was floating just above the ground. He floated to the back room but all that awaited him was a hallway decorated with fire nation banners along the walls and a throne at the end of the hallway. He had been tricked and victory belonged to the Fire Nation. So much anger... So much hate... it looked utterly unbearable. His entire world was collapsing in around him. The walls that protected his small emotional world were blown away. He screamed as loud as he could into the air hoping to unleash some of his hate but instead it fueled his rage. He felt there was no reason to continue on. His very best friend was dead, the rest of them were sevierly injured and it was all his fault.

He noticed a sword not far from him lying next to the body of a fallen bender.

He could end all of his pain right here right now. The world had no hope left. Why should he suffer bacause of it, even if he showed up with the avatar state on the day of the comet the outcome would be the same. 'No one can win a war on their own.' He picked up the blade with his right hand and stared at his reflection in the metal. 'Look at me. I'm so pathetic and torn.' He pressed the blade against his throught. 'I deserve this for failing this world for failing everyone.' He readied himself to slide the blade across his neck and end his misery but just as he convinced himself, the blade was nocked away by the earth in front of him. A formation of earth had arisen from the ground in a rough rectangle shape and knocked the blade from his hand.

"What do you think your doing!" A voice screamed at him. "Killing yourself to end your own pain and suffering. What about every one else? Are you just going to end your life so you don't haft to worry about it!" Aang sighed deeply. He stared at Toph. "There's no point to living." "You think so don't you just because you lost her. This gives you no right to end your life at destroy all hope for the world." She screamed keeping something from Aang. She was angry and confused at the moment causing one very crucial fact to slip her mind. "Hope?" He snickered. "What hope? There is no hope. This whole fiasco was just a trap to stall for time and I fell for it headfirst!" "So what, you think that just because they got away it gives you the right to end yourself!" She gasped. "I Think it does! The comet is coming in a week and there is no way I can find them before the comit's coming. Even if I did there is no way I could win. The Fire Nation's army will be back at full strength within a matter of days and I no longer have anyone left that will be in fighting condition within a week!" He screamed at her. He was baffeled by her ignorance but it was more his ignorance that was blinding him from the truth. He felt his rage welling inside him once again. "Fine! If you want to go ahead and kill yourself that is fine by me but don't expect me to stand around here and watch." She screamed before dissapearing into the earth once again.

"I WILL!" He screamed into the dead silence of the castle, listening as his words echoed back and unleashed their brutality upon his mind. He fell to his knees and screamed as loud as he could once again trying to unleash his anger. This time it made him feel a bit better and that small spark of hope that used to inhabit his heart returned. It was so small that it was almost invisible but his heart was telling him everything was ok. He fell onto his hands and the glow faded from his eyes and tattoos. His eyes returned to their former grey color but they no longer had determination placed in them, instead all you could see was hopelessness and a deep sadness, they looked almost lifeless. He bagan sobbing uncontrollably letting his sadness consume him. He sat on the ground and buried his face into his knees.

A soft and delicate hand landed on Aang's shoulder. "Toph listen... I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was just mad." The hand gave a small reassuring squeeze. "After losing Katara my whole world seemed to crumble on top of me. I thought everyone turned against me. So, I tried to take away all the hurt and pain with just one quick slice. I had no reason to live now that she was gone. She was the only thing holding me to this earth and I-I loved her but never got the chance to say how I felt. Thank you so much for keeping me from ending myself. I realized that I still have people to protect and there are still people who care about me. I can't leave yet no matter how good it sounds. I haft to stay here and end the Fire Nations tyrraney... I just wish she was still here with me." "Aang..." A voice called but it wasn't Toph's. It sounded scratchy and weak but still caring and reassuring. He let his knees fall to the floor and opened his eyes. The sight that awaited him was overwhelming. He felt like he wanted to jump into the sky with such joy and for just a moment his small spark of hope burned brighter than ever. He was at a loss for words. His entire body seemed to be frozen with happiness. There she was in front of him on her knees. Tears falling from her face but instead of a frown or any look of sadness she was smiling staring deep into his eyes. "Katara I-I can't bele-" He was cut off by something he never thought he would feel never in his lifetime. Her lips pressed against his. He was stunned beyond all reason but kissed back. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like forever but was probably no more than a few seconds. He pulled away and stared deep into her eyes. "A-ang..." She stuttered. "When I found you in the iceberg I thought of you as just a goofy kid but as we ventured together I realized there was something more to you than I thought, something indescribeable. I felt it in the cave of Two Lovers when we almost kissed but decided not to mention it. It wasn't until we were atop the submarine when I realized what my feeling was." Aang smiled and blushed deeply. "It was love but not just as a best friend or some sort of brotherly love it was so much more than that. I never mentioned it to you because I always feared you might not feel the same but I see now that was foolish." Their lovely moment was interrupted by Toph.

"Glad to see you decided not to kill yourself Twinkletoes." She giggled. "Oh, and judging by your heartbeat I think I know what happened." He blushed even deeper and scratched the back of his head. "Katara never died she just passed out I was trying to tell you that but was in kind of a bad mood." She paused. "Nevermind all that now we need to get Katara back to the submarines and get her some medical attention. On top of that I think all of us could use a nice long rest." "Ya." He replied. "Some rest might do me some good." He averted his gaze from Toph and stared into Katara's eyes. Everything was getting better and tomorrow held a brighter future.

Hey! so was it good? yes, no, maybe so. Anyway R&R No Flames please!


	2. A New Plan and A New Problem

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is a little shorter but I was itchy to get it out there. I hope you like it. (There's more Kataang in this one.) This chapter is long aswell I don't think it's as long as the other one so please read all the way through before reviewing.

Oh, and something I forgot to mention last chapter. I do not own avatar no matter how much I want to.

* * *

Katara awoke from her slumber panting heavily. "Another nightmare." She mumbled under her breath. She groggily stumbled to her feet and exited the tent. She gazed into the beautiful starlit sky and sighed. Her wounds were healing but slowly it still pained her at times. If only these nightmares would quit haunting me, she pondered, he is fine and we are still alive but I still feel like I lost him. Her mind pondered back to the battlefield. She remembered how hard he fought and the look of complete destruction on his face when she passed out. She sighed deeply. 'Nothing makes sense anymore.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound before a voice called her name. "Katara... Why are you up." She averted her gaze from the sky and met the young Airbender's eyes. "I can't sleep." She mumbled. "Oh..." He responded. "Do you want to talk about it. If you don't that's ok but..."

"It's these nightmares." She interrupted. "Ever since the siege on the castle I can't seem to shake them off. Every time I close my eyes I see your death or I see myself leaving this earth... Leaving you to face the Fire Nation alone." She fought back her tears as they threatened to spill from her eyes. "I can't sleep anymore. I can't even shut my eyes." Aang threw his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and let her tears fall. "I know it sounds so stupid... We all made it out alive and I'm so worried I'm going to lose someone or I'm going to die in front of my friends..."

"Katara no one is going to die and I will never let you die." He reassured her. But the thoughts kept swirling through her mind and she was not convinced. "I almost did, Aang." She sobbed. "I came so close to death and almost caused you to kill yourself. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me." "What I did was a horrible mistake." He grimaced. "I almost gave myself the leisure of death just to end my own pain and suffering. I was being selfish... I could never leave you behind and you never caused any one pain. Mourning someones death is normal and anyone who feels happiness on a day of death is sick. I was consumed by my anger and was utterly blinded. Believe me the decision I almost made was in no way my doing."

She felt a little better knowing he was always there for her but her imagination was still tormenting her. Going through different scenarios of how she would die and he would end his life. Or he would die fighting the Fire Lord, leaving her alone on this cold planet. "But what if I die or something happens to you." She stated panic apparent in her voice. "I don't think..." "I promise you..." He interrupted. "I will never leave you or let you die. You haft to believe me." He pleaded. She lifted her head from his chest and stared into his gray, stormy eyes. He would never lie to her and she knew that. "I believe you.." She reassured him. He smiled and hugged her tighter bringing his lips inches from her ear. "Thank you.." He whispered. He pulled away from her and motion toward her tent. "Do you think you can sleep?" He questioned. She nodded before muttering a small. "I think so.." She followed him into the tent and he helped her into her sleeping bag. He kissed her forehead and gave a soft reassuring smile.

He started out of the tent but looked back to see a look of worry on her face. She was scared. Scared that she might lose him. He smiled and walked back to her. She gave a strange confused look until he slipped into the sleeping bag next to her. He rested his arms behind her back and pulled her close. She blushed deeply and snuggled into his chest. "Do you think you can sleep now?" He whispered. "I think so.." She replied smiling a new feeling of happiness welling inside her. She quickly fell asleep in his arms feeling a new sleep full of comfort and reassurence. He smiled to himself as he watched her delicate sleeping form before falling into slumber. Into a world that was entirely his own.

...

"Katara WAKE UP!." He heard Sokka's voice call out. Aang turned his gaze to Katara and smiled. He felt good that he helped her get to sleep. He felt his cheeks heat up and a blush creep over him at the thought of them sleeping in the same tent. He pushed the thought away mentaly scolding himself. "Fine I'll go wake up Aang instead!" Sokka screamed. He jumped in shock._ I'm still in the tent. Oh no what will Sokka think. He'll never let me live this down._ He carefully slipped out of the sleeping bag, making sure not to wake Katara, and tiptoed to the edge of the tent. All the while one thought reacurring in his mind over and over again. _Please don't let Sokka see me. Please don't let Sokka see me... _He knew her brother was very protective and to see someone exiting his sisters tent... He decided not to think about the outcome.Just as he opened the flap of the tent and started to slip out unnoticed. Sokka turned around. _Oh, Spirits no. _"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed. _No. No. _Aang mentally kicked himself. Sokka had a look of puzzlement and yet somehow anger at the same time. Aang knew he was in for a LONG talk.

"AANG!" He yelled "What are you doing?" "I-I uhh." He stuttered completely lost for words. Grabbing at any word he could think of but nothing seemed to fit. This was not making the situation any better. "Why were you in my sisters tent." He yelled and then a huge grin plastered across his face. "What were you two doing?" Aang felt the heat return to his cheeks as a blush crept over him. He was flustered and at a loss for words. "Nothing. I-Its not what you think." Aang stuttered. He mentally screamed at himself. _IDIOT! That's a typical line. _Sokka was almost absolutely positive Aang would never ever do anything to harm his sister. If he "Ever" did anything like that he would be sure Aang didn't live to see tomorrow. "So, if nothing happened then why are you in her tent?" Sokka laughed to himself feeling victory overcome him. He was just teasing around with Aang and never meant any harm but something in the back of his mind was asking for answers. He felt a slight bit of anger toward the young Airbender, as if, Aang had betrayed his trust.

Aang breathed deeply and calmed himself down. If he was going to get out of this without Sokka killing him, he needed to calm down and reason with him. "Sokka, first of all, I swear to you nothing happened." Aang recoiled a new confidence in his voice. "I'd also like to know how you would even question me doing that to her!" Katara awoke from her sleep feeling rested and refreshed. The first thing that met her ears was. "How you would even question me doing that to her!" She blushed a deep crimson. Her mind wandered back to the previous night and her blush deepened. Aang had definatly grown more mature over the years. A few other features had grown more appealing to her too. She pushed the thought out of her mind trying to stay off the topic. She stumbled to edge of the tent and opened the flap. There was her brother yelling at Aang and Aang screaming back. This was certainly a cheery morning "I HAVE A RIGHT TO QUESTION WHAT I THINK YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE DONE TO MY SISTER!" Sokka screamed. "IM TELLING YOU NOTHING HAPPENED JUST ACCEPT IT AND GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE!." Aang yelled back. Sokka was now furious with Aang and was starting to wonder if something really did happen. He was acting awfully protective and on edge about the subject. In Aang's mind Sokka was being completely stubborn. Nothing happened between them. Well something did... but not what Sokka was falsely accusing him of. His whole body shook with anger and he felt his Avatar state overcoming him.

He floated into the air, a large ball of air swirling around him, his words echoing with the voices of his past lives. "I SWEAR TO YOU SOKKA NOTHING HAPPENED!" He yelled with the voices of thousands echoing and reverberating through his own. Sokka was speechless frozen in place, stripped of his usualy uncanny ability to speak. Katara was so glad that she was close enough to Aang when he went into his avatar state that she was inside his air current. She was amazed as to how neither of them had noticed her yet but let that thought slip away.

She grabbed his arm with both of her hands. He turned his head and his blue glowing eyes met hers. She saw his anger, his rage and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Every time he lost control of his emotions he would enter his Avatar state. This state would not only boost his ability to bend ten fold but it seemed to send him into an emotional spiral. It seemed as if he could not control any of his emotions or anything he thought. What she didn't know was that Aang had full awareness of his actions but his mind was overburdened by emotions. He felt anger at Sokka, sadness of being accused of such things and guilt that Katara had to see him like this once again. Even the very smallest thing like the shock of seeing Katara there holding his arm was overbearing. She slowly pulled him down from the air and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. Whispering things like. "It's okay." and "Everything will be alright. I'm here now." His glow slowly died down and in place of his rage and anger were tears.

He hated going into that state, he hated it so much. He was supposed to be completely aware of his actions but everything he did made no sense to him. He pulled his thoughts out of the horror he was in and focused his gaze on Katara's eyes. She looked so sad. He felt horrible, he was putting her through all of this again. Every time he went into his state, she saved him. He wondered where he would be if she was never there to save him from his emotions. He returned her embrace wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close to him. She was glad she had managed to get through to the young Airbender. He pulled away slightly and whispered. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that again." His gaze fell from her eyes and met the cold lifeless ground. She removed a hand from his back and placed it on his cheek. She returned his gaze to her eyes but he looked away although she noticed he was blushing. "Aang." She said dreamily. "It's not your fault and there is no need to say your sorry. I'm just glad you're okay." She watched as his frown disappeared and in its place was a smile. He returned his gaze to her eyes. "Thank you." He choked out. "I don't... know where I would be without you." She blushed at his compliment. Katara pulled him closer until their faces were mere inches apart. She stared deeply into his eyes before closing the gap. Their lips met and Aang forgot all of his worries, all of his pain. The only thing in his mind was her and her breath, her taste. He kissed back pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss.

Sokka still stood motionless basically frozen in place from shock his jaw hanging slightly. The sight was truly quite comical if either of them had taken the time to notice him. They might of smirked or giggled. It wasn't until Sokka cleared his throught with a slight "Uhh-um." That either of them realized he was still there. The couple broke apart blushing madly. Sokka's grin only widened. "So, Aang." Sokka smirked. "What was that about nothing happened?" Aang blushed even deeper and scratched the back of his head. "Well-" Luckily Aang was interrupted by Iroh. He crawled out of his tent and yelled groggily. "What's with all the noise!" "You know its unkind to awake an old man from his slumber." He smirked. Aang and Katara laughed on the outside but sighed thankfully on the inside. Sokka decided to lay off the subject for now but he would definetly bring up the topic later. He wasn't letting an opportunity like this pass him by.

Aang never thought he would be so relieved in his life. Still he couldn't shake the thoughts residing in the back of his mind. Shortly after their incident Toph seemed to just walk out of her tent right after everything. It was definetly more than coincedence. Not only that but there was no mistaking the grin on her face. She had felt the whole thing and knew everything that happened. Their hearts were still racing as he walked over to greet her and she couldn't help but grin. "Morning Toph." He said cheerily. "Sleep well?" "Yep." She responded. "But the question is did you sleep well Twinkletoes?" She snickered. He once again felt the heat return to his cheeks as his faced turned a deep crimson. She could feel his heart rate skyrocket and was barely able to contain herself. Aang managed to stay off the subject shaking off her words as mere coincedence. She trodded off muttering something about finding a good spot to Earthbend.

...

It was sometime later after Zuko had woken and the tempers of the group had died down. Sokka called a meeting. If they wanted to defeat the Fire Lord they needed a plan. Sokka called out to Aang. "Go get Toph and tell her were having a meeting." Aang nodded in agreement before racing off into the distance.

...

I was completely surround by these stupid Elite's always jumping and dodging my Earthbending. It was starting to test my patience. Around ten minutes ago. Six of these guys showed up and tried to kill me.

_Why is someone always trying to kill us. Is there not just one day where we can have some peace of mind._

It was ten minutes into combat with these guys and I'd taken out two of them but there was still four left and they were starting to get on my nerves. I felt one of their heartbeats leave my senses. Meaning he was in the air. I quickly slid to the right dodging the blunt of the fireball he shot at me but some of the fire that expelled from it clipped my arm. Why did fire haft to burn, why couldn't it sting like water or crush like earth. It always burned leaving a painful mark that lingered for hours sometimes days. I leaned forward onto my right knee and flung my hands forward fists clenched. Causing earth to extend from its resting place and expel forward. I felt him for just a split second signaling I made contact. I listened as best I could and judged the distance. I leaped into the air and hit the ground hard putting weight on both of my legs and punching toward the earth with my right arm fist clenched. The earth that was supposedly just below him expelled upward at an alarming rate. I felt his heartbeat again and heard the sounds of his bones cracking. His back was most likely broken and he was no longer a threat.

Three left. I reassured myself I was going to be fine but I was constantly getting clipped on the side or on the arm or the leg, next time it could be my face or even worse my feet... I couldn't afford to lose my vision. This time I felt all three of their heartbeats dissapear. I quickly created a wall of earth around me. I felt the impact of the Fireballs hit the wall and then their feet hit the ground. I stretched my arms outward. Sending the two sides of the wall outward. I felt the earth connect with one of them. I punched in that direction causing the earth to speed up and follow him as he slid across the ground. I sensed one of the other Elites put pressure on his right knee and then punch forward. I quickly stomped my left foot backward creating a small wall of earth behind me, shielding me from the blast. I returned my attention to the Elite sliding across the ground. I punched forward again sensing the wall of earth was close enough to him now. The wall fell down and he never had a chance to move. I head a loud crack before his pulse faded from my senses.

I could tell I kind of ticked off one of the Elites. I sensed him push his arms forward palms flat emitting a wall of fire. As soon as the fire was sent toward me I sensed his pulse leave the ground. Before I knew it the fire was dangerousley close. I put up a wall of earth defending me from it but as soon as I did that he broke through it with a blast from his fist. I sensed his friend advancing on me. I quickly kicked my heel into the ground causing the earth to rise in an angle. He twirled out of the way of it and countered on the way around with a quick fireball. I slid to the right and punched downward in the same direction. I felt the earth loosen beneath my grip and I pulled out a large boulder. I felt his friend so close to me. I ducked and heard his blade just barely miss my head. He made one wrong move in that attack. He was defensless as he completed half the turn his back now toward me. I punched forward sending the boulder hurling at him. It made direct contact and crushed him beneath its weight.

_Just one left._

I sensed him raise his fist into the air and let it fall downard, creating a flamethrower falling from the sky. I quickly rolled to the right but not fast enough. The fire managed to catch my leg in the middle of my roll. I wanted to scream in pain but held it in. I completed the roll arm extended, fist clenched, causing the earth to sort of follow me. The earth beneath his feet crumbled and basically rolled to the right before striking in a wavelike formation downward. He was crushed by its weight. I thought victory was finally mine until another pulse entered my vision. I tried to stand but stumbled in pain and fell back to the ground. Then, I realized his feet weren't pounding like that of the Fire Nation. It was Twinkletoes...

...

The first thing that Aang saw was the various, large masses of earth and Elite bodies amongst the rubble.

_Toph!_

Different scenarios played out in his mind and he hoped that at least half of them weren't true. It wasn't until he saw her hunched over setting on the ground, did his horrific imagination, cease to torment him. "Toph!" He called out. "Are you ok.?" "I'm fine Aang." She replied. "One of them managed to get my leg though. I could use a little help getting back to camp." Aang observed his surroundings and it alarmed him at how powerful Toph could be when she was in combat. She took down eight Elites and managed to escape with only one real injury. In all reality her wound was not too bad. It could have been a lot worse. Third degree burns could cover her entire body. He was just thankful she managed to escape almost unharmed. "Sure, thing." He curled his right arm around her back and under her right arm. He had to slouch over to level himself so he was at the same height as Toph. Toph threw her left arm around his back and leaned on him for support. They walked back to camp, talking about everything that got them in this situation. How Toph defeated the Elites and the incedent that she sensed this morning. This caused the young Airbender to blush for what felt like the hundreth time today and he was glad she couldn't see his blush. But she did notice his increased heart rate. Which only caused her grin to widen.

...

They had finally returned to camp and after telling everybody what happened at least twice, they sat down to discuss what to do. The meeting included a bit of bickering and disagreal with a few things but they worked it all out. Iroh and Zuko were going undercover using the armour from the Elites Toph had eliminated in the desert. With only five days remaining until the comit's coming they needed to find out where the Fire Lord was hiding and fast. Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph would stay in their current group and try to gather some info from the cities. If only It were that easy. The secret location of a King would not exactly be widespread news. It would take a lot of digging and a lot of time but it was possible. They decided they would use one of the messenger hawks to communicate. Zuko and Iroh would take control of one when they went undercover and tie a special ribbon to it to let them know it was from friends. It looked like a black ribbon but had a small insignia on it that you could only see when you looked close. This way it would seem like a normal message from the sky.

...

The group said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. They walked for awhile rambling on about random topics and wondering what kind of town they might end up in next. Toph jumped into Earthbending stance and Aang followed her, Sokka raised his sword and Katara slid into her Waterbending stance. It sounded like an earthquake. The constant pounding of the ground, blasting in the teams ears. Aang squinted his eyes to see what was following them. It was four Dino riders accomponied by ten elites and fourteen benders. The Dino riders rode atop triceratops like monsters and were difficult to remove from their beloved beast. The Elites didn't look the same instead of being clothed in heavy armour. They were dressed in sort of a lighter chest plate and moved with a greater swiftness. Along with this they had a bandanna tied around their head as if to symbolize something. The benders didn't look like useless soldiers anymore. They looked hardened and ready for battle also dressed in lighter armour, than usual. They to had bandannas around their foreheads. It could stand for some kind of elite team or it could be they just like bandannas but Aang was not taking any chances. Aang ordered the group to spread out and hide. Hopefully they would be able to avoid this fight. If they were cornered by the Triceratops or surrounded they would be in for a tough fight. Aang dashed off behind some nearby trees. Katara disappeared behind a bush. Toph formed a rock formation using her bending and hid behind it. Trying as best she could to make the formation look natural. Sokka well he was just Sokka.. He kind of panicked and ran around for a moment before spotting a few trees and disappearing behind them.

Almost as soon as all of them were hidden. A large dust cloud swept over them and they completely lost sight of one another. The only one who could see was Toph and she was ready for them.

...

A dust cloud swept over me and I completely lost sight of everyone and everything. Barely able to see the trees in front of me. I was panic stricken and my mind was distraught with thoughts. I kept imagining what would happen to her and how they might kill her but I pushed it aside.

_Now is not the time for distractions._

I was about to use my bending and clear away this dust cloud, hopefully revealing what was going on. But I could feel a presence. It was a strange feeling like I was being watched. I heard a loud stomping noise before the Rhino came charging out of the dust and straight toward me. I quickly swung my staff downward creating a gust of air that propelled me over the rhino. I twirled my staff to block the fire blast the rider attempted to end me with and floated gently to the ground.

_He's wearing a bandanna as well._

This bandanna stuff was driving me crazy. It didn't really matter at the moment why they felt so proud of their bandannas but I still couldn't shake the thought. Something was telling me I had seen these before. Suddenly three balls of fire erupted from the dust. I quickly overtuned my hands, spreading my legs apart and applying pressure. I clasped my hands together above my head and a shelter of earth formed around me. Now was the time I wished I could sense everything, like Toph. I heard the fireballs impact with the wall. I quickly flung my arms downward hands pointed toward the ground. The shelter seeped back into the earth. I jumped into my Airbending stance and expected a few enemies to appear before me but was greeted by silence and emptiness. I decided that was enough of playing games. I expelled my arms outward. Swirling them around and around my body creating a strong current of air that flowed in a circular shape. I countinued to swirl my arms around and around faster and faster. The current of air grew lager and stronger. I stopped swirling my arms and flung my arms outwards palms flat. The air blasted outward blowing away the dust and leaving my vision clear.

Something in the back of my mind told me I never should of done that. I guess it was just the sight that awaited my eyes and the pure shock of the moment that brought me to that conclusion. The Dino Riders were lined up in a straight line not far from me. Standing in front of them were three Elites each with a firm grip on my friend's, swords raised to their throughts. Off to the left and right sides of their formation were the rest of the benders and Elite's. I felt my anger start to build up inside me but I could not let my rage control me. If I went into the Avatar State they would kill my friends before I had a chance to react. Sokka and Toph didn't look too uncomfortable with the situation but Katara was in grief. I could see the tears falling from her eyes as she shot me a look saying 'I'm sorry'

"It's okay Katara none of this is your fault." I reassured her. "Shut your mouth Avatar." The Dino Rider in the middle scowled. He was dressed fancier than the rest of them and had more decoration on his bandanna. So, I assumed he was the leader. "Surrender yourself and your friends will be spared." he cackled. "However, you will not survive this encounter." I dropped my staff to the ground and raised my hands in the air. This was going to be hard to get out of but I had to stay calm. I could see Katara close her eyes and let her tears fall harder as the words rolled off my tounge. "I surrender." I stated. "Just, don't hurt them." Toph and Sokka didn't look to content with the idea either but they kept silent in fear of being killed on the spot. Katara was in the middle, Toph was off to the right, and Sokka was on the left. "Men blindfold him." I heard the general call out. One of the Elite's stepped out of rank, blindfold in hand,with a bender following close behind, ready and waiting to end my life. I took one last look at my friends trying to judge exactly where they were standing. I studied the position of the bender and the way he held his fist. I needed everything to be perfect.

The blindfold was placed over my eyes and everything went dark. "Avatar!" The general called out. "You realize if you resist your friends will be eliminated on the spot." I nodded in agrement. "Are you ready." The general called out his voice booming in victory. I nodded. "Today you are a very luck bender for the Fire Nation. You get the privelage of ending the Avatar's life. They all shouted in victory and encouragement at the general's words. I grimaced at the thought of killing someone to be a thing to shout for joy about but pushed the thought aside.

_**Ready...** I heard the general call and my heart instantly shot to my throught. I went over my friends locations in my head again. **Aim...**_ _I could imagine the bender leaning on his front foot and readying himself to finally end the Avatar. **And...** My heart practically stopped at that moment for a split second I was afraid. What if I messed up it would mean the end of the world. I pushed the thought out of my mind Focus was absolutely everything. **Fire... His voice boomed.**_

_I listened into the deep silence and could hear the fireball leave his fist. I think I could hear my own heartbeat. No one breathed no one moved. I ducked at the very last second and could feel the fireball skim my head. I kicked my heel into the ground while pushing my left hand outward palm flat and punching with my right fist. It all relied on timing if I was just a second off I would lose one, or maybe even all of them. A formation of earth shot outward in a diagonal line upward. Fire erupted from my right fist unleashing a strong current of fire its temperature might of rivaled that of a volcano.. Wind gusted from my left hand unleashing the gust of a hurricane from my palm. I removed the blindfold from my head and practically screamed..._

_The Elite in the middle had been hit hard and knocked the general positioned behind him from his steed. The one to the left was gone completely and totally gone. The winds had taken him away to another place along with the rider on the left Rhino. The Elite to the right had a hole melted straight through him and the rider behind him was not in much better shape. Everything Worked out perfectly except one thing. All the benders and Elites were putting pressure on their right foot ready to end my friends lives with one quick punch._

_I ran as fast as my bending would take me to my friends. If I could just make it there in time... It felt hopeless. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I could see as they leaned into their punch. The grins on their faces grew wider as their fists flowed forward ready to unleash their anger in the form of fire. I was almost there I was so close but then my foot hit a rock. I tripped and fell. The last thing I remember was the color of fire and the heat reaching me before I blacked out._

...

I opened my eyes in utter panic and there was Katara before me completely unharmed but she had a look of worry upon her face. To my left was Sokka and to my right was Toph almost completely unharmed except for a few burns. My mind swirled with utter confusion until I realized I was in the Avatar State but I was in such extraordinary pain. My back seemed to pulsate with searing and unforgiving pain, it hurt so much I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. Apparently I wasn't in the Avatar State, all I could feel was the pain. I managed to utter a few words. "W-What happened." I stuttered. I heard Katara's sweet voice call back to me but it sounded so distant although she was right there in front of me. "You entered the Avatar state for just a split second and used your Airbending to pull all the fireballs in toward you. They hit just below where Azula struck you with lightning. Any higher and...you wouldn't be here." She struggled to finish her sentence. My eyes widened in shock. "I-Is eeeveryone ok?" I questioned hoping to hear a good answer. "Yes." She replied. "Sokka and Toph took it from where you left off." I smiled to myself and felt my strength leaving me and darkness taking me once again. I was in for a long nap. "Aang. I thought I'd lost you." "Remember." He stated as his vision failed him. "I promised you. I would never leave and I don't intend to break that promise." Were my the last words I uttered before falling into slumber. But before I fell one thought occurred in my head. 'This is going to being one heck of a recovery.'

* * *

So did you like it. R&R No flames please.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone new chapter its longer than the second one but not by much anyway theres more action in this one than the second chapter aswell.

I got a question for everyone. Where are all the reveiws guys I thank you Kataang14 and beyond the setting sun for reviewing. But is that like it? lol

I just love getting reviews it drives me toward completing my chapters and the less reviews I get the slower they go...

Is there something I'm doing wrong because I feel like there is. If you want to critisize me go ahead. I would love to know if there is anything I'm doing wrong and could change to make the story better.

* * *

Aang groggily awoke. He glanced around to see he was inside his tent. He tried to sit up but gasped in pain clutching his back. "Don't hurt yourself." He heard a voice call. "You need to to take it easy." He tried to find the source of the voice until he realized...She was right next to him. She was there staring into his eyes with worry. She was right next to him... In his sleeping bag, arms resting behind his back. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks. She must of noticed it because she released a small, almost inaudiable, giggle.

"Katara?" He questioned. "How bad is it?" He didn't really haft to ask. He could already tell by the searing pain in his back that it was deep and it would take a long time to heal. "It's deep." She struggled to let out. She did not want to be the bearer of bad news but she had to tell him. He sighed deeply and stared at the roof of the tent trying to get his mind off of his pain. He felt inferior. He managed to save his friends but he was going to be unable to fight or even move for awhile.

"Aang.." He heard her voice full of concern. "What you did was amazing and incredibly brave. Thank you for saving my life." His gaze left the top of the tent and he found himself staring into her eyes unable to avert his gaze. "Katara. There's no need to thank me. I made you a promise and I'll never betray it." He smiled. He watched as her look of sorrow changed into one of happiness. "I care about you and I'll never let anything happen to you." He noticed her blush just ever so slightly and smiled to himself.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" He heard Sokka's voice yell. Aang and Katara nearly jumped through the roof in shock. "WAKE UP!" Aang sighed. Sokka certainly was good at interrupting moments. "Katara?" He questioned. "Can you help me up?" She nodded. She helped him to his feet and let him lean on her for support. Aang was in pure agony. Standing felt almost impossible. His back ached and burned calling him to lay back down. But he didn't want to feel inferior or useless, so he ignored it. He would definatly like to know how the Fire Nation kept finding him. He noticed his staff leaning against the wall of the tent. He Airbended it into his hand, wincing in pain.

_Even bending hurts_.

He leaned on it in an attempt to walk. The two hobbled out of the tent. It was almost agony trying to walk with his wound. Every step felt like a fireball striking him in the back. It burned and ached unforgivingly. Katara helped Aang over to a soft patch of grass and sat him down. Sokka walked over to Aang. "How do you feel?" He questioned. 'He had a quick personality change.' Aang thought. "It hurts so much." He responded. Katara's gaze quickly fell and met the ground. "It's hard to walk or even move. On top of all that, it makes bending nearly impossible." Sokka sighed. "It looks like your out of commission for now. Just take it easy." Sokka rarely showed a sensitive or caring side but it was nice to know he was at least partialy human. Aang gave a reassuring smile.

Toph exited her tent a look of joy on her face. "Morning." She called over to the group before walking to them."You feel any better Aang?" She questioned and for once Aang heard something he never thought he would hear come out of Toph's mouth. She had just a hint of concern in her voice, although, it wasn't very noticeable. Sokka answered for Aang. "No, he's not. He can't bend without falling to the ground in pain. In fact he can barely walk." Sokka's gaze fell to the floor and he let out a deep sigh.

"Well." Toph struggled for something to say. "At least he's not dead and all wounds heal right?" "Yes but.." Aang responded. "It may not heal fast enough. We have four days until the comit's coming." "What about Katara?" She questioned. "She has healing powers right? Can't she fix you up?" "Even her powers are limited." Aang responded. "I doubt any healer could heal something this deep." "But it's worth a try isn't it?" She questioned. Aang pondered the idea and in the end agreed to it. "I guess it is." Katara responded. "But for a wound this deep we need to find a lake or some kind of body of water." "Take care of Aang I'll be back." Katara yelled to them before racing off into a few nearby trees.

...

I've been searching for awhile now and still nothing. I sighed deeply before sitting on the ground and resting my back against a nearby tree. I could feel that there was water nearby. It was an unexplainible feeling but something inside me knew... My element was nearby. Like the way I might feel if someone was standing behind me. I looked into the sky and saw grey clouds.

_Maybe it will rain._

That would help so much. If it rained there would be no need to find a body of water. I pondered weather or not to head back to camp. I could just head back and it might start raining but then again it might not rain. So, I might haft to walk all the way back out here. I sighed deeply. If it starts raining I'll head back to camp. Until it does, I haft to keep searching.

My mind reflected back to the battle that took place just yesterday. I remembered how my heart skipped a beat when the bender unleashed his fireball. I wanted to close my eyes and look away but I couldn't. I stared as the fireball moved in getting closer and closer to him. I was about to be devastated but I still couldn't pull my gaze from him. No one moved then and it felt like no one even breathed. He ducked at the last second and the fireball just barely missed him. I wanted to jump into the air and shout for joy but I realized my predicament. I watched as he unleashed his fury. Bending three of the four elements into some of the strongest bending I've ever seen him perform. He aimed it perfectly leaving us unharmed and the Elites weren't so lucky. I wanted to rush over to him and shout in joy but then I realized we were surrounded and they were preparing to attack. I watched as his smile disappeared from his face and he ran toward us. He ran as fast as he could but the benders were already halfway through their stance.

I saw the look of distraught in his eyes. He was in utter panic and fear. Fear that he might not make it in time. Then, my heart sank when he tripped. I saw how devastated he looked. But before he even hit the ground his tattoos and his eyes began to glow. He flipped over in the air using his bending turning around, his back toward me. He swirled his arms in a circular formation creating a vortex of air. He turned his back to the vortex and faced me. The next thing I saw was a huge flash of fire. I could feel the heat from here. He fell to the ground motionless, his glow quickly fading. I ran to him tears falling from my eyes. Sokka and Toph unleashed their anger in an all out attack on them. They never lost ground and never backed down. I placed my hand behind his head and the tears fell freely. I fell into a world of despair... Until, I heard his voice...

I pulled myself out of my thoughts wiping a tear from my face and continued my search for water. That is, until I heard a twig snap. I quickly slid into my bending stance.

_Oh, no! I left the water pouch at camp._

I sighed deeply but remembered I could still pull water from the trees and plants. Although I only liked to use it as a last resort. I hated that memory of bending someone to my will by simply using my hands. I could move the blood in their body and control their every move. It's so wrong... I never had to fear my own abilities except during a full moon. I heard another snap behind me. I quickly turned around to try and find the cause of the sound but still nothing.

"Show yourself!" I yelled. Not that it would help. "You, don't recognize me." The voice called back. I instantly recognized it. I'd only seen him for a brief period of time before his Elites brought their swords to my neck and tried to end all of us. I still could remember his voice as he ordered the benders to fire at Aang. "You!" I yelled back. "How dare you show your face around here. I think you should leave. Before I end your existence!" "Ha." He laughed. "Someone has a temper."

He was taunting me, fooling with my mind and it was starting to test me. He was the only one that managed to survive... but not for long. I spotted him not too far from me leaning on a nearby tree. "Now just surrender yourself and I won't have to kill you" He stated. I held back the urge to laugh. "Me surrender.. Never!" I snapped back. What did he think I was stupid? We wiped out his entire battalion yesterday and unless he somehow got more men... There was no way he was winning this fight.

I quickly pulled the water from the tree he was leaning against. And flung my arms to the right, causing the water to follow. The general quickly punched forward his palm flat. Releasing a wall of fire. Saving his hide. "So, your not so useless after all." He snickered. I quickly pulled the water from another nearby tree and readied it by my side. He jumped into his bending stance. He Front flipped through the air his leg extended. When he hit the ground it expelled a wave of fire. I quickly threw my arms upward palms facing downward and fingers spread. The water formed a wall in front of me that absorbed the blow of the fire. I kicked off of my right foot turning my body around my back now towards him. My arms followed in a circling motion and my hands stayed close together fingers spread, keeping the water in my control. I crouched into my left leg and finished the turn now facing the general again. My arms following my motion going downward, up, then expelling forward. Causing the water to follow me gaining momentum. The water shot forward at high speed. The general attempted to stop the water. Bending both of his knees and pushing his arms forward palms flat. Creating a protective wall of fire. The water ripped straight through it and struck him in the face. He flew backwards and landed on his back. He quickly jumped to his feet before mocking me. "Not as useless as I thought."

I bended the water beneath his feet swirling my arms around and around in a circular motion. Creating a swirling vortex around him. He punched forward expelling a fireball. It burned a hole through the current and he quickly leaped through it. He hit the ground and rolled before ending in a kneeling position on his right knee. Punching forward with his left fist and unleashing another fireball. I flung my arms to the left bending some water from a nearby tree. That flew to the left and shielded me from the fire. I kept the momentum of the water and swirled my arms around and then back forward palms flat and fingers spread. Sending the water toward him. He flipped forward and kicked hard with his right foot screaming into his fire. He managed to stop the water with his fire blast. He landed feet firmly on the ground and punched forward, emitting a fireball. He quickly spun on his left foot. His other leg in the air fire forming on it. He finished the turn and a line of fire in a sort of. U shape flew towards me. He kept the momentum going and swung his leg around, upwards and then down sending another burst of fire in a vertical line. I flung both of my arms outward and pulled water from two nearby trees. I unleashed the water from one of my hands extinguishing the fireball but the U shaped fire cut through it. I flung both of my hands upward palms facing the ground and fingers spread. Creating a wall of water stopping the U shaped fire. I unleashed the wall of water upon him, by pulling my arms back in towards me before pushing them forward again hands curled and fingers spread. but the vertical line of fire split the wave in half and continued its course toward me.

I tried to slide to the right and get out of the way but I was too slow. It hit me leaving a burn mark from my shoulder down to my foot. I screamed in pain and could hear him cackling in victory. He slowly walked towards me. Seeing as I was in too much pain to do anything and had fallen to the ground. He hovered over me fist ready to end my life. Then something happened something that I could never understand how such a coincedence was possible.

It started raining not just raining it poured. I smiled. I guess the General wasn't very experienced with what happens when a Water Bender is surround by her element. Because he started laughing. "Oh, the irony. A Waterbender being killed in the rain." Little did he know I was using my healing abilities to heal my wounds. Since, it was raining there was no need to apply my hands to my wounds I just had to focus. "Goodbye." He snickered as he punched forward unleashing his fire. I flung my arm to the left keeping my hand curled and fingers spread.

My water absorbed the fire. I quickly turned my palm in his direction and pushed my arm in his direction. The water followed and struck him hard in the face. He flew backwards and into a nearby tree. I heard him grunt in pain as he collided with the tree. I rose to my feet and put all my focus into my element. My hands started at my sides fingers straight pointing downwards. I slowly raised them into the air, palms always facing the ground and fingers spread pointing downwards. Pulling in every drop and every spec of water I could. The water rose above me as I raised my hands just above my head. I could feel the water ready to strike almost as if it felt my anger. I put everything I could into my water and flung my arms downward and forward, turning my hands toward the general, letting my palms hit the ground. The wave of water followed. I watched as the wave approached him and he attempted to shield himself with a fire blast. The wave crashed straight through it unleashing its might and fury upon him. The impact of the wave flung him into the tree and the pressure of the water nearly crushed him.

He fell from the tree and hit the ground before wearily stumbling to his feet. He released a fireball from his fist but he was weak and tired. I lifted my arm into the air, curling my hand, palm facing the ground and fingers spread. Creating a wall of water that blocked the fireball without much effort. I pulled my arms back in towards me before pushing them forward again hands curled and fingers spread. The wall of water raced toward him in another wave but before it reached him. I crossed my arms and curled my fingers. Causing the end of the wave to freeze and unleash sharp icicles upon him. Ending his life...

I ran in the direction of camp hoping to make it there before the rain ended but looking at the way it was pouring. We were in for a storm.

...

Everyone at the camp was soaking wet. Aang was getting worried about Katara, she was still gone. His back was in horrible pain and the water only made it worse. When the rain started Toph and Sokka ran into their tents leaving Aang. It just seemed like a normal reaction to them, that if he didn't get up it meant he wanted to stay in the rain and enjoy the feeling but this was not the case. He couldn't get up. The rain felt like needles on his wound. He grasped his staff and made an attempt to get to his feet. He put all his weight on his staff and stumbled to his feet but quickly fell back down writhing in pain. He needed to get out of the rain. He made another attempt to get up leaning on his staff again and stabilizing himself. He managed to stand slouched over on his staff. He began walking to the tent very slowly. Every step made him want to scream in agony. He was almost there until, a gust of wind caught him off guard and he fell... on his back. He hit the ground and screamed in pain as the cold wet grass soaked his clothing. He was almost paralyzed in pain. The burn seemed to pulsate like it had its own heartbeat. With every beat it would send a shock through his body. With every beat he would almost scream.

He felt a hand against his back and winced in pain. But the hand felt delicate and warm. He could feel the heartbeat of his burn fade until it was gone. He still could feel the sting of the rain and the burn of the wound but it was nowhere near as intense. "Katara.." Was the only word that escaped his lips. "I'm here." She replied. "I've said it so many times and it makes me wonder where I would be without you. Thank you." He said. He crawled into the tent with Katara following not far behind. She used her bending to remove the water from his clothes. He watched as the water seemed to jump from his clothes until his gaze landed on her eyes. He smiled at her and stared into her eyes. She threw her arms around him and pulled him close. He welcomed the warmth of her embrace and returned it with his own. They stayed that way for awhile neither of them saying a word just enjoying each others presence. Until, Katara pulled away. She sensed something. Aang always found it so, interesting how she would act when it rained. It was almost as if she could feel through the rain. Like Toph felt through the earth.

"What is it?" He questioned. "I can feel the presence of someone." She replied. She was never sure how she did it but when it rained she could feel every rain drop, within her vicinity, hit the ground. It was like the rain was a part of her. During a full moon was another interesting time. She could never sleep during a full moon and she was so full of energy. Her element constantly calling her telling her to bend it, to command it. She opened the flap of the tent and stepped out into the storm. The winds were blasting and the rain was pouring. She had to admit it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes for just a moment to bask in her element before returning her attention to the task at hand. She could tell someone was out there and was getting closer. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see. Whatever it was, it wasn't a Firebender. He wasn't dressed in red, in fact he was in Green and a yellowish color, like Toph...

_Dai-Lee!_

The fact rang and reverberated in her mind. Dai-Lee were secret agents for the Earth kingdom basically but all of the earth Kingdom had been conquered by the fire nation. So, figuring out if he was friend or foe would be difficult. "Hello!" She yelled out to him. She squinted her eyes to see something flying toward her and realized it wasn't him. She quickly flung her right arm in half a circle starting from her side. Keeping her hand straight and fingers pressed together. A sharp blade of water formed in a vertical line, forming a sort of U shape. Cutting the incoming boulder in half and saving her life.

_That answers that question. _

She quickly ran back into the tent. Aang saw the look of terror very apparent on her face. "What happened." He questioned. A concerned tone echoing in his voice. "Dai-Lee." She gasped. "Fire Nation Die-Lee." Aang sighed deeply. He stumbled to his feet but his back still pained him. He could walk now but bending was a problem. It required to much movement and energy. "I-I can't help." He admitted hating the very sound of it. She nodded in agreement. "It's okay. You're hurt and need to get out of here." Without another word he disappeared into the earth. Ashamed of his failure. It pained him greatly to Earthbend but it was better than going out into the rain again. He didn't need to say anything before disappearing. They promised one and other they would be fine.

Katara sighed now they were down one. She shook her mind out of negative thoughts, after all it was just one Die-Lee.

_Hopefully. _

She quickly dashed from Aang's tent and entered Toph's. "What's wrong?" Toph questioned. At times like this she couldn't see anything. Her vision was constantly blinded by so many vibrations. At the rate the rain was falling, anything beyond her tent, was invisible. "There are Fire Nation Die-Lee in the area." Katara stated panic apparent in her voice. "Aang is at a safe distance. Because of his wound he is incapable of bending. But your idea did work, he can walk now..." Toph's head hung downward and she sighed. "Katara?" Toph questioned. "You remember that I see using the earth right?" "Yes." She responded. At times it was uncanny. Toph seemed like she was able to see so much more than everyone else and could sense things no one else could from a much farther distance. "Well, when the rain falls and hits the earth it also sends out vibrations." She stated. Katara was curious as to what she was getting at. "When the rain hits the ground I can sense it, I can see it. But with so many raindrops... Imagine being blindfolded in the middle of a storm and hearing a thousand different voices screaming out to you. The only way you can find them is by sound. Try finding just one sound that barely differs from the rest among the thousands."

Katara pondered this. That would be utterly impossible... Then another thought hit her mind. That meant right now a thousand vibrations were being sent out to Toph and she could sense every one. With her heightened sense of hearing it must be so loud... Katara wondered how Toph kept peace of mind at times like this. But pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused on the facts. "So, you can't see. Which means..." "I can't Earthbend." Toph interrupted.

Katara sighed. Now two fighters were down. She was definetly hoping there was only one Die-Lee now. "Get out of here Toph." Katara demanded. "Are, you sure? Will you be okay?" She questioned." "I'll be fine." She reassured. "Water is my element." Toph smiled "Kick their butts for me." She requested before disappearing into the earth. Much the same way Aang did.

Katara exited the tent and started over to Sokka's. It was almost pitch black outside. This was some storm. She stopped in her tracks as the sight met her eyes. The tent was completely crushed by an enormous boulder.

_Please don't let him be in there. _

Was the only thought that ran through her mind, as she rushed over to the tent. She observed the rubble, her heart filled with worry, but there was no sign of Sokka. She sighed thankfully. But now there was the task of finding him. That task was accomplished within the next few seconds... He came flying out of nowhere and hit the ground next to her. She jumped in shock at the scene. He was bleeding from his ankle, it wasn't caused by earth but instead a blade... She quickly fell onto her knees next to him. She delicately placed her hands on his ankle and focused her energy into her element. She could feel as the rain fell onto her body and slid to her hands, before entering his wound. He let out a small groan before opening his eyes and smiled. "Katara.." He mumbled. "What happened?" She questioned the panicing tone once more apparent in her voice. "There are Die-Lee and Fire Nation soldiers out there." He groaned. "How many?" Was the only question she could come to amongst the many others swirling in her head. "I'm not sure." He replied. "I saw five or so soldiers and at least four Die-Lee. I took down one of the Die-Lee before his friend hit me with a boulder. I could of dodged it. If it wasn't for that stupid soldier.." He was angered by the thought that he was so easily taken down by one slice. "Sokka." She interrupted. "You did your best but I think you should leave."

Done his best? Was the thought that echoed in Sokka's mind. No he didn't he could do so much more but seeing as his ankle was twisted and bleeding he couldn't fight anymore. He reluctently came to accept the fact that he needed to get out of here before he was even worse off. Katara helped him out... so to speak... She pushed him away on a wave of water until he was out of her vision. She reassured herself he was far enough away and dropped the wave. She could of sworn she felt him hit the ground but thought nothing of it. Once again she was alone in the presence of the enemy.

...

I stood for another moment basking in the, soft, moist feeling of the rain and the refreshing winds of the storm. The winds somehow felt familiar... I shook off the thought and focused on finding them before they found me. It didn't take long... Until I saw a boulder hurling toward me. I repeated my earlier process creating a sharp wave of water that cut the boulder in half. I always thought it was amazing the way water moved. It seemed so elegant and graceful yet could be as sharp and fierce as a sword when needed. Its speed had definatly saved me a few times. I qiuckly gazed about my surroundings the soft sound of the rain soothing to my ears, assisting me in my concentration. Yet I could see no one. I could feel the earth start to move beneath my feet. I quickly jumped to the right and landed firmly. The earth erupted upward in a sharp spike like shape where I was standing.

_They definatly want to get rid of me._

My mind ran through a few scenarios that might of played out if I hadn't dodged that... I closed my eyes and focused deeply in on the rain. Its mesmerizing sound but more what I could feel. Then, I felt something indescribable. I wasn't quite sure what it was but it wasn't far off. I ran in that direction and before I knew it something came into view. It was far off in the distance but I could still see it, despite the downpour. I swirled my arms and hands around my feet creating a makeshift platform of water beneath me. Using this I glided across the field with a new speed. The far off object quickly came into view and there was no mistaking the outfit. It was definatly a Die-Lee. We had many encounters with these... agents. They were involved with the destruction of the Earth Kingdom and without them. The overthrow of Ba-Sing-Sa would of stayed a far off dream.

_As it should have been._

They saved Azula's hide once to. I heard Aang telling stories about how the Dai-Lee protected her. Constantly ranting about how he would of cornered her if they weren't constantly getting in the way. My gaze stayed locked on the object. I threw both of my arms out behind me keeping my fingers pressed together. I approached the Dai-Lee rapidly but he never noticed me. I quickly jumped off my platform of water and flung my arms upward crossing them. The platform of water rose from the ground and lashed forward in a X shape. It seemed to sharpen as it flew towards him. He never heard it and most likely never felt it. He fell to the ground motionless, breathless. The beauty of the rain seemed to mourn his death. As it slid off his motionless form and onto the ground.

Almost on que I heard Earth cracking to my right. I turned and the Dei-Lee's gaze met my own. It almost hurt to look into their eyes. They looked so soulless and heartless. Almost as if, they never felt emotions or even made their own decisions. Earth was another interesting element. It had speed hidden within it especially when Toph unleashed her anger. One thing very apparent was the power behind it. With a simple movement of the benders fist he could move the eternally unmovable ground.

He hit the ground with his fist punching downward. I quickly leaped backward, hoping I was fast enough. The earth erupted in front of me in a spike like formation going straight up. That was another thing that annoyed me. I usually couldn't block earth with my water. Unless they kicked a rock at me or something but Earthbending attacks were usually sudden and unsespecting. I guess that's why Toph has such an advantage. She can feel the earth move and bend making it easily dodgeable. The only way I knew what was coming is by watching the benders movements. If it wasn't for observing Toph and Aang's Earthbending I would be completely clueless. He kicked his heel into the ground and another spike erupted from the large one coming mere inches from my face. I stumbled backward in shock.

I quickly focused in on the rain above the bender and froze a few of the raindrops. Turning them into razer sharp icicles. I heard him grunt as a few of them made contact. The bender punched both of his fists into the ground and then raised his hands upward palms raised to the sky. Raising himself atop a large platform of earth. I bent the water beneath me swirling my arms around and around raising a vortex of water. It looked much like a swirling tornado. I had to keep my arms outstretched and hands swirling to keep up the vortex. It raised me into the sky and I stared down upon the bender. He had a panic stricken look plastered upon his face. I was completely surrounded by my element. It, fell from the sky and swirled around my entire body, I was in heaven now. The bender seemed to be frozen in place as I leaned forward causing the water to follow me. I readied both of my arms on my right side, arms outstretched and my index and middle fingers pointed behind me, the rest of my fingers curled tightly against the palms of my hands. I swung my arms from my right side to my left. Causing the water to follow in a slicing motion, ending the Die-Lee. I returned my arms and hands to supporting the vortex. The Die-Lee were more formidable than the usual fire bender. In fact... it felt like every encounter our enemies were stronger than before or in greater numbers. My mind raced with thoughts. What I truly wanted to know is how they kept finding us. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of cracking earth.

Another Die-Lee erupted from the platform his ally had fallen atop. He punched his fist into the ground causing two boulders to fly out. He whirled around with his leg and kicked them in my direction. Before his feet even touched the ground again he punched down with his left fist, expelling another boulder from the ground. He landed firmly on the ground and punched forward with his right fist sending another large boulder hurling toward me. I had to admit he had more skill than the other one but... I stopped swirling my arms for a split second and fell deep into the vortex, letting the boulders pass just clipping the top of the vortex. I quickly returned to the top before it fell. I raised both of my hands above my head, palms facing downward and fingers spread. A large mass of water collected above him. He practically froze in place preparing himself for whatever I was about to do. When I felt there was enough water. I froze it and flung my arms downward keeping my palms facing the ground and fingers spread. The Huge block of ice fell from the sky at an alarming rate. The Die-Lee put one hand fist clenched out behind his back and the other one in front of him fist clenched. He swirled his arms around completing one circular motion ending with his right fist pointing upward and the left toward the ground. The earth erupted from the platform in a sharp spike shape, splitting the ice in half. I unfroze the water. I placed my left arm extended outward in front of me, palm flat and fingers spread. My other arm behind me, hand upside down, palm flat, and fingers spread. I quickly clasped my hands together. The water obeyed. Flowing outward, splitting in half, before returning at an alarming pace from both sides. I waited till the water got close enough and froze it. He quickly punched into the earth with his right fist. Causing the earth to move upward and block the oncoming ice... from the front anyway. The other side must of slipped his mind because it hit him square in the back and crushed him against his wall of earth.

The remaining Die-Lee erupted from the earth on all sides of me and I could hear the souldiers

approaching. The Die-Lee repeated the form their friend went through earlier once the souldiers were close enough to them. Only, this time it didn't come straight up from the ground it extended in an upward angle. I pushed my hands downward palms flat and fingers spread. Commanding the vortex downward. It hit the ground and exploded outward in all directions, engulfing the Die-Lee and the Soldiers in a wave of water. I quickly froze the water leaving them frozen where they stood. Never to move again...

I heaved a long, deep, and relieved sigh. Finally all the Die-Lee were gone.. Now I had to find the others but decided to stay and enjoy my element for awhile. A little wait wouldn't kill them... besides I needed to think. I fell back onto the cold grass and placed my hands behind my head. My mind wondered with thoughts and I was desperate for answeres. How did they keep finding us. Was the only thing that reacurred in my mind over and over again. It seemed every time one of us left camp or we let out guard down they would mysteriously disappear. I decided to let the thoughts slip away. I closed my eyes letting darkness fill my vision. I let the soothing sound of the rain echo through my ears, as the water slid down my face and clothes onto the ground. I was completely at peace for once in such a long time...

* * *

I struggled a little bit with the last battle scene. R&R No Flames please!


	4. Old Friend

**Authors notes: **Hey Some Major Kataang in this chapter and the introduction of a Character I made up. Enjoy...

* * *

Katara opened her eyes to realize something was amiss... She could no longer feel the rain falling from the ground or feel the refreshing breezes of the wind. She sat up and glanced about in panic. It wasn't raining. She continued glancing about in panic until, she realized she was no longer in the field rain pouring from her face. But she was in her tent, sunlight gleaming through the entrance. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to block out the blinding rays of the sun. What happened? Was one of the thoughts that crawled into her brain before worry set in. I never found them. Was another thought that managed to creep into her mind, worrying her further.

She quickly slipped out of her sleeping bag and dashed out of the tent, before sighing thankfully. They were all just fine. Toph was sitting over to the side away from everyone, enjoying her breakfast. Aang was slowly walking over to Sokka to get his and Sokka was impatiently tapping his foot. Seeming irritated by how slow Aang was moving. Sokka kept a mask of sincerity on to hide his irretated state. He wanted Aang to hurry up and get here so he could eat his food. He understood that his friend was in great pain but the food was calling him... Apparently her healing had done a lot more than what she assumed. Sokka's ankle looked completely healed and he showed no sign of pain while he was tapping his foot or walking. All of them had their eyes locked on her. Even Toph who was blind was staring at her. She felt horrible about the situation. Having fallen asleep in the pure bliss of her element, completely forgetting about them...

She started to mutter a sentence but stopped at a loss for words. Aang ended the awkward silence as a grin crept over his face. "You're awake." He beamed before taking his plate from Sokka and wearily sliding back to a particular spot he had chosen in the grass. His back still pained him to an extent but he managed to get around despite his pain. Although, something in his mind at the moment was nullifying the pain in his back. He was curious and worried as to why they found her lying in the middle of the field... unconcious.

Katara found this rather odd. None of them had questioned her as to why she had fallen asleep in the grass. Her mind began to run with doubts. Was it all a dream? It couldn't be it felt to real. Her mind continued swirling with thoughts and ways this could of played out. The thoughts were quickly silenced by Aang's worried voice piercing the once again awkward silence. "What happened." All her questions were quickly answered by two words and inside she felt better. But worry almost instantly swept back into her mind as a new problem arose. How would she explain it to them and how would they react. "One of the Die-Lee knocked me out." She lied hoping to end the whole awkward situation. It would have worked had it not been for Toph. "You can't lie to us." Her voice rang out from the sidelines. "We are worried about what happened to you and we need the truth."

Katara heaved an irritated sigh and Sokka's glare hardened. He was holding in his emotions telling him to go scream at his sister for lying during such a serious situation. "I can't tell you." Katara muttered. Aang's gaze fell to the soft grass as his mind filled with worry. Why won't she tell us? Was it that horrible... Sokka almost ran at his sister and grabbed her by the neck demanding answers but he resisted. "Katara..." Aang's innocent voice called to her. He was worried and truly wanted to know what happened to her. "What happened." He pleaded, his gaze meeting hers. Toph could feel as Katara's heart rate sped up. Surely what happened was not as bad as what she made it out to be. Of course there could be another reason her heart was beating faster than usual...

Katara felt even more distraught under the young Airbenders gaze as panic began to set in. "I don't want to betray your trust." She felt horrid about the situation. Having fallen asleep leaving the three injured fighters at the mercy of the elements and whatever else was out there. Betray our trust? The question rang and reverberated in Sokka's mind. What did she do that was so horrible? Sokka's gaze slowly slipped from one of anger to one of worry. He just wanted to get the whole situation over with and figure out what was bugging Katara to such an extent. Tension as well as irritation was growing within the group and sooner or later someone was going to snap if this was not ended soon. Sokka quickly masked his worry with a look of irritation. Keeping the pressure on Katara, he thought that it was cruel in a way but they needed to get her to tell them what really happened.

How could she possibly say anything that would make her think that she betrayed our trust. That thought seemed to stick out from the rest in Aang's mind. His worries starting to overcome his logic. He was desperate to end all the confusion and Katara's look of guilt. Katara felt pained to let this out because of fear of the outcome. "I fell asleep..."Her voice echoed through the silence and came back to her ears, making her feelings of regret and stupidity deepen. Every one of the three's looks of worry or tension or even anger were swept away by confusion plastered across their faces. Katara mistook it for something other than what it was and her gaze fell to the grass. She felt ashamed. This whole situation would not be anywhere near as severe as it was if... Katara never promised Aang that she would never leave him alone. She felt as if she had betrayed her promise and it hurt her deeply. "I fell asleep... I left all of you injured and confused. I left you all alone at the mercy of the storm. Aang in your condition I can't see how I could do something so wrong."

Aang felt remorse, anger, and guilt all at the same time. He was sad that because of him she was in another painful situation. He was angry at himself for making a promise with her that he couldn't keep and he felt guilty that she felt bad about the situation. He blamed himself for the whole epedimic. The tension in the area fell at the rate of a brick and emotions took the place of it. Except for Sokka... He could no longer hold back his anger with his sister. His anger overthrew his logic and reasoning, he snapped, falling far from copmpassion. He raced toward his sister, anger swirling through his mind. It was not anger at his sister that he was feeling it was toward himself. He was angry that she had not let him help her, instead she pushed him away with her Waterbending. He was angry at himself but he ignored that fact and unleashed the anger that was clouding his vision.

"Katara how could you..." Was the one thing that fell from a very confused Sokka's lips. Aang instantly flared with anger. How could he be so dense. She was going through emotional trauma not just from betraying his trust in her mind. But everything up to this point she was constantly dealing with someone being hurt, someone almost dieing on her. She was at the point of bursting and it only took this little mistake. The little mistake of forgetting to open her eyes before sleep took her. All she wanted was to get a little peace and quiet. So, she could think and work out her problems. Along with the shock of awakening in an unfamiliar place, unknowing as to if your friends were alive or not, constantly worried that they felt betrayed after finding out that everyone was ok and thinking that everyone close to her was angry and infuriated. In Aang's mind she had every right to be in this condition but it must not of played out that way in Sokka's.

Toph set on the sidelines. Feeling a bit useless but kept it to herself. She could feel the emotions every one was feeling and could tell that they were all confused and upset. She kept trying to speak up or say something that would resolve the situation. But she always stumbled for words and in the end decided to keep quiet, assuming her opinion would not of mattered much in the first place. Toph felt Aang rise to his feet. He did not stumble or hesitate in any way. She could feel his anger emanating through his vibrations and she knew things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Sokka continued his ranting. "We were all injured and you decided to go and enjoy you're bending!" He yelled. Katara clasped her eyes shut and attempted to hold back her tears. Her mind swirled with thoughts and emotions. He was right. They were all in danger and she left them alone in the downpour. Sokka felt hurt at what he was saying but he continued his hurtful words. Something inside of him was driving him to unleash his anger and just speak his mind and he was in no mood to resist. He gave in to his anger and fell void of logic and reasoning. "Sokka STOP!" Screamed Aang anger burning in his eyes.

Toph sighed irretably. They were all just tired and confused. They were overwhelmed by all the drama within the recent past. After all everything that had happened, happened within just a few days and humans can only take so much. "She feels hurt and betrayed and all you can do is RANT!" Aang screamed. He was utterly oblivious to any reasoning that could of brought Sokka to scream and demean his own sister, especially now of all times. "He's right Aang." Katara's voice called. It sounded weak and hurt. "I left you all alone..." She started to continue but her words were drowned out by her sobs. "Katara..." Aang pleaded. Eager to end her sorrow. "Please understand... None of this is your fault. You are under so much stress and so much pain. What you did was nowhere near what you could of done. You were confused and under so much stress, you just wanted some quiet to soothe away the pain and decided to bask in your element. I don't blame you for what happened and I understand." Katara felt soothed and reassured by his words but that was all quickly demolished by Sokka.

"Well I do!" Sokka Screamed. "I think that you should be more responsible and think of others before yourself!" He was angry, jealous, hurt, ashamed and overwhelmed. Katara felt the tears returning and her pain deepening with every word that left his mouth and worst of all she believed him... "MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE!" He screamed at the warrior. Unleashing his anger. His glow shone for just a moment as his voice echoed through the air. "You are screaming and demeaning your own sister! Providing no support whatsoever to satisfy your own anger! What do you call that! If that is putting others before yourself then I would love for you to prove it to me!" Sokka's gaze fell to the ground and something formed in his eyes that Aang never thought he would see. They were small beads of water that held so much emotion. Sometimes they were born of sorrow but they could also be caused by overwhelming joy. They were tears... Sokka's tears... Sokka muttered a small "I'm sorry." Before fleeing from the campsite in despair.

Aang felt his heart sink and instantly began to call out to Sokka. "Sok-" But Toph interrupted him. "Don't worry about Sokka, Aang. I'll take care of him..." She rose from the grass and trudged after the confused warrior, hoping, praying. That she could make sense of his emotions and calm him down. Aang sighed dejectedly but made no objection toward the idea, as he watched Toph leave the camp.

His gaze turned to Katara and he could of sworn his heart sank further. She had fallen to her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably... She looked so frail and broken... She was destroyed not physically but emotionally and mentally destroyed. Jumping from one end of her emotions to another and then being hurt by her own brother... She always seemed so strong and so ready to take on anything but not now... Now she wanted someone to be there next to her and help her through this, although, she would never admit it. He had no idea how she felt right now and all he could do was walk to her, lovingly throw one of his arms around her back and pull her close... He layed his other arm next to her and interlaced his fingers with hers. She fell into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes. The only comfort in her world was him... He was always there for her, always caring, always loving... She sobbed into his chest unleashing all of her feelings and emotions. She knew he was there for her and would never leave... They stayed this way until all of her emotions had been poured out and all of her tears had fallen.

She lied there in his arms silently letting her worries consume her. Even, though her tears stopped flowing her pain did not. She did not want to trouble him further and held back her tears but her gaze wandered to his eyes and she understood, right then and there, how much he really cared. He was crying... The beads of water flowing from his eyes in a steady stream. He didn't want to see her so fragile. She was sent into an emotional downfall from something that seemed so small in proportion and it worried him. What if he was hurt in battle... again or something worse happened and he could not be there to help her through it. She could fall into her emotions and be consumed by despair... She let her gaze fall to the grass and felt the tears returning. She felt as a hand released from her grip, wiped the tear from her face and turned her head gently toward him, returning her gaze to his. She looked so hurt and in pain, he wanted to end her pain right here, right now... She stared deeply into his eyes until she realized he was getting closer. His lips quickly closing the gap between hers. Their lips were just a breath away from each other. Her heart raced with emotions which were all quickly silenced by him... She closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers in a loving kiss. He wanted her to know everything was fine and he was here. He wanted her to know that no one hated her, no one felt betrayed and no one blamed her for the situation. But most of all, he wanted her to know he was here for her and would never leave her side. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed back. All of her emotions and worries fell from her mind, into a pit of darkness. The only thing apparent was the gentle feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She knew everything would be fine because he was always there...

They stayed this way each one deepening the kiss until Katara pulled away. She stared deep into his eyes and let two words fall from her lips. "Thank you.." That was all she could say... That was all she needed to say... "Katara..." His voice rang through the silence. "I will always be here if you need me. Because I love you... I want you to remember that.." She felt completely at peace and in complete harmony in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and interlaced her fingers with his before uttering a small. "I love you too..." All of her emotions of worry and pain were gone and there was only him. Right there next to her, holding her, loving her...

...

I fled from the camp tears falling from my face. I needed to get far away from them before I hurt any one else... I never meant to hurt her and I never wanted to. I was just angry but I let that consume me and now I'm here. Sitting at the edge of a river, feeling the cold water flow between my toes. It felt relaxing and soothing but it could not soothe emotions. I was overwhelmed with a new hatred for myself. I hated how I acted and how I let myself get carried away. My words seemed to fly from my mouth without my say. I was hurt by them and it was not even directed toward me. I can only imagine how Katara feels.

A sword appeared in front of my throat catching me off guard. A firm hand pressed against my back bringing my neck up against the blade. "What are you doing!" I screamed, scared by the sharp blade pressing against me. "Stop. Why won't the fire nation just back off!" As soon as those words left my lips the sword left my throat. "I apologize." A voice called from behind. It sounded deep and sure. "I was unsure of who you were and you can never be too careful."

I shifted my gaze to the stranger. He was dressed in Water tribe clothes and had a sheath for his sword strapped to his back. It looked like a longsword similar to mine but nowhere near being made of the same materials. He was just a little taller than me and wore his hair in a different fashion. Instead of being tied up in a ponytail like mine. It looked like he just woke up one day and decided to keep it like it is. Much like Zuko's hair. He looked around the same age as me maybe a little younger. So, he was either fourteen or fifteen. His eyes were a golden yellow kind of color. Our tribe was built around the Wolf. We were taught to respect our elders, be loyal to our friends, even more loyal to our love and fight fiercely in the face of the enemy but be weary of our anger for we could be easily blinded by it. Something I was far too familiar with. We especially loved the snow wolf, being majestic and the same color as the icy wonderland we lived in. To have the same eye color was considered an honor in our tribe.

I smiled happy to be in the presence of someone from a fellow Water tribe. I kept my guard up though, I was not about to give my full trust to a stranger. I rose to my feet."What's your name stranger." I asked intriuged by the thought of finding another Water tribe member in the midst of the Fire Nation. "My name is Rozu." The stranger replied. My eyes widened in shock. Rozu! I knew a Rozu but he always preferred being called Max. He thought the name Rozu was much to formal and at times hard to pronounce. Surely this could not be the same one. I only knew him for a few months before he disappeared from our village and never returned but he did something I would never forget. He saved me and my sister from a pack of Wolves. We were lost in the blizzard and surrounded. Katara was bleeding from her ankle suffering a sharp bite from one of the wolves and I was being worn thin. Constantly dodging away from their sharp teeth and guarding my sister was beginning to take its toll. On top of that the cold snow viciously slapping my face and sapping my lungs of air... I was about to fall out of consciousness. Back then Katara's "Magic Water" would have been helpful. He saved us appearing out of nowhere and managing to scare away the pack. He escorted us back home and we all became fast friends after the epidemic. "What is yours?" His voice shook me out of my thoughts and I pushed them aside. "Sokka..." I replied and as the word left my lips. I watched his eyes widen with shock and a hint of disbelief. Maybe I did know him... "Sokka!" He yelled excitedly before embracing me in a friendly hug. "Surely it can't be you! The puny shrimp I knew from back home." He chuckled. It was definetly him. "Oh, ha ha ha." I said sarcasticly pulling away from his embrace.

He had grown a lot since the last time I saw him. Having built up in muscle and definatly height since I last saw him but we were only thirteen back then. "Just because you saved my life does not mean you get to call me puny." I pointed out the fact. "As usual Sokka always the oversensitive one." He chuckled. My gaze fell to the ground and I let out a deep sigh. I knew he was only joking around but it hurt me because he was right. I was too oversensitive and I let my anger get the best of me when I felt hurt. "Hey, whats the matter. Awww did I hurt your feelings..." He smirked sarcastically. "Shut up!" I screamed. He looked a bit taken back by my sudden outburst but I ignored it. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now alright!" I felt my tears returning once again but I held them back. I didn't want to deal with the comments he would make if I cried in front of him. I felt a comforting hand rest on my shoulder. "Sorry... Is something wrong." He said taking in a worried tone this time instead of mocking me... I sighed before admitting. "I'm just... dealing with some stuff right now." "What kind of stuff?" He questioned seeming a bit curious. "I-I my sister." I admitted. "What happened?" He questioned a hint of worry echoing through his voice. I pushed his hand from my shoulder and began walking back to camp. "I'll explain on the way to camp." He nodded in agreement and followed me.

On the long walk back to camp. I told him what happened between me and my sister. He gave me a few comforting glances throughout the story and said a few comforting words but he mostly kept quiet. Until, I hit the point where I mentioned Aang before ending my story. "So, who is Aang." He questioned. "The Avatar." I watched as he smiled and seemed to brighten up. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He chuckled. So, I got into all our mysterious and courageous adventures. How Katara broke him out of the iceberg and we were constantly hunted by Zuko, which I also had to explain to him along with his uncle Iroh. Now he was on our side along with Iroh and Aang had mastered the four elements. I told him about our near victory on the day of black sun and our fight at the castle only a few days ago. I told him about Aang's rage and how he had to deal with it or he would enter a devastating state where he lost control. Although now he was supposedly able to control it... It didn't seem like he could though. Just as I started to tell him about Toph. An intresting sight caught my eyes.

There was my sister in Aang's arms. Cuddled against his chest and looking quite content with the situation. She looked so much happier and at peace unlike when I fled the camp... Max must of noticed because I heard him whisper in my ear. "You didn't tell me your sister had a boyfriend..." He chuckled. "She doesn't well at least its not official..." I responded. This only made him chuckle even more. "I understand." He reassured. I was only making up stuff to keep Max from disturbing the two. After them kissing right in front of me. I think them being together was beyond question.

...

Katara felt like she could never feel any better than right here and right now... Until, a voice called out causing her to jump in reaction. "Hey you two!" Rozu called out. She recognized the voice a little but was sort of unsure as to who it was. She started to get up but Aang didn't release his grip. She fell back into his chest and decided it wasn't worth ruining the moment. She did not haft to get up. Rozu came into her veiw and she became a little weary. The fact a stranger was entering the camp uninvited was odd. Until, she noticed Sokka walking by him. "Who is this?" She questioned. "You don't remember?" Sokka questioned a grin creeping over his lips. "He only saved your life..." Judging by the appearance and Sokka's grin she knew who it was but made no attempt to get up and greet him. She was content with her current situation. She barely even knew him and had passed out in the snow when he came to rescue them. Sokka was good friends with Max but she never did talk to him much. They were more like acuaintences than friends.

"Hey Max." She said. Aang shot her a confused glance but she ignored it. Confusing the young Airbender further. Doubts started to form in his mind about Max... Did he know her? Was one of the questions but that was apparent. The one that truly stuck out was how well she knew him and if they were friends, good friends, or something else. It was a stupid thought but it would not fade from his mind and it seemed silly since she was still next to him.. But it still stuck out causing doubts. "Hey..." He replied. "Whose your boyfriend?" He asked smiling. He already knew the whole story but decided he wanted to see how she would react. Katara blushed. "He has a name." She stated. Aang was slightly taken back by the fact she made no objection to the strangers words. But that was swept away by the blush that crept over his face and the new thoughts entering his mind. She gave his hand a small squeeze before releasing hers from it and getting to her feet. He reluctantly removed his arm from her back and released his fingers from hers before, getting to his feet. He shot the stranger a glare but it only made him smile. He was glad Sokka's sister finally found someone and ending up with the Avatar... She was lucky in his opinion.

"This is Aang." She said smiling at him, which only caused the flustered Airbender to blush further. "Nice to meet you Aang." Rozu said before walking over and extending his hand toward the mysterious young monk. Aang shook Rozu's hand and then asked him a question. "Ya, ummm... who are you?" Rozu only smiled and held back a chuckle. "He's an old friend of Sokka and I." She stated. "Yep." Sokka agreed. Soon enough the group were all discussing their adventures and past hardships. Until, a thought occurred in Aang's mind. "Where's Toph?" He qustioned which was met by another queestion. "Who's Toph?" Max asked a bit confused. He shot a glare at Sokka curious as to why he never mentioned Toph. Sokka began explaining who Toph was. How she was blind and saw through the earth among many other things. Rozu looked intriuged by the whole thing. As Sokka finished his explanation he answered Aang's previous question. "Wasn't she with you?" This was just perfect...

...

I felt everything leave my vision and my entire world become engulfed by a felling of something indescribable... It soaked through my clothes and felt kind of soothing on my skin but I could not feel the ground or anything at all. My world felt darker than ever before. I waved my arms about and kicked my feet hoping to get out of... whatever it was. For a moment it worked I could feel some of my body losing the feeling of being surrounded and pushed together. But I panicked and fell deeper into it... It consumed my entire body and I attempted to scream out in terror but I could not hear myself and something kept me from screaming. I was in utter panick and tried to breathe deeply and think but breathing was another problem. I attempted to breathe but instead of air something else entered my lungs. It was water. It amazed me that something so refreshing could be so terrifying. I tried to cough... but that was impossible. More water flowed in every time I tried to. Screaming was impossible, moving was impossible, coughing was impossible and breathing was impossible. For once I felt blind truly blind and although I could not feel them I knew I was crying. I was finally that helpless child my parents always called me and I was swept away darkness quickly taking me. My will to live quickly fading... I quit struggling against the substance and let myself fall deeper and deeper. I gave up on life. I gave up on everything...

I felt a hand firmly grasp my arm and, not only pull me from the water, but pull me back to reality. Something flickered in my heart at that moment. It was a spark of hope and that was the only thing that kept me going or I would of pulled away and sank deeper into the darkness. I attempted to cough and get the wicked substance out but it was no use. I had no energy and I was quickly fading. Even though I was on solid ground again I could not feel it. It was dark and black around me, there were no feelings and no emotion. I felt two hands press against my chest and push repeatedly seeming to loosen the water. I broke into a coughing fit, sitting up coughing and gasping for air. I heard a voice call out. "Breathe!" After my fit was over and most of the vile substance had been cleared from my lungs. I knew who it was as, my vision slowly returned to me and I felt his vibrations. "Iroh." I smiled. But I was overwhelmed by the whole epidemic and felt myself falling into sleep. I happily fell into slumber letting the comfort of the darkness take me much further than what I experienced during consciousness.

...

Everyone let worry consume their minds. Worry that the Earthbender may of gotten lost or worse but those worries were deepened by Iroh coming into view. Cradling Toph in his arms. "I have some explaining to do..." Iroh said.

* * *

So what did you think and how was my Character? R&R No Flames please


	5. The Plan

**Authors Notes:** Hey I know this chapter is a lot shorter but I was eager to get it out there. I hope you enjoy as the battle for the fate of the world is drawing closer and hidden emotions are revealed

* * *

The gleam of the moonlight crept over the campsite and slid off the faces of the company. Who were now in a heated discussion.

After a lot of confusion and explaining things over and over again, they had the just of what happened. Toph had fallen into the lake and nearly drowned but Iroh manged to save her and even now she was still in deep slumber.

Iroh had returned without his nephew which brang even further questioning and a few worried faces when he explained what happened. He was discovered and taken prisoner. He resided near wherever the Fire Lord was now. They were told he was at the Temple of Avatar Roku. Where Aang had spoken to him and emerged from the doors laying waste to the temple and everyone that lived within...

It was now transformed from a memorable pile of ruble to a fully armed battle station. It contained hundreds of Fire Nation, Princess Azula and the Fire Lord. It was always covered by a cloud of smoke in an attempt to keep it secret from the world. They wanted the world to think they were dead and gone. So, they could strike with the ferocity of the comet at their side and finally end this war, their way...

They also had to explain who Rozu was and get that under control. Which was another disaster within itself. Then another question came up. "Iroh?" Aang questioned worry apparent in his voice.

"We are constantly being ambushed and attacked, Every single time one of us leaves the camp or we get separated from the others, we are ambushed. And they are growing in numbers and ferocity. Before you and Zuko left we were ambushed yes but since then its been worse... The first time, which was right after you and Zuko left, we were attacked by rhino riders along with a few benders... They took Katara, Sokka and Toph hostage and nearly killed us all. If I had not of nearly killed myself none of us would be here." He paused for a moment as the memories of nearly dieing in the rain rushed into his mind. He winced in pain as his wound seemed to pulsate with a wave of pain, when he thought about it.

"It looked so..." Katara interrupted at a loss for a word to describe how she felt when she saw him get the wound... "Horrific..." Was the only word she could think of that described her pain and how much he must of gone through...

A dark silence, filled with pain and hurt, crept over the company. Everyones' gaze fell to the ground but the moment was silenced by Aang's sad voice calling out in the darkness... He was going to say something that would hopefully change the mood but it was useless as the thoughts of the second attack became apparent and the disaster that followed.

"The Second-" Aang started but was interrupted by Katara. "I was ambushed before then Aang..." Aang shot her a worried glance. "I was ambushed by the general that gave you the wound... I almost died." She paused for a moment remembering the burn of the fire.. Aang was now very worried. She almost died how come she never told me? His thoughts were silenced by her voice...

"But then the storm started and I managed to stop him..." She hated the thought of having to kill her opponents but faced the harsh reality that there was no other way. Aang gave a sigh of relief before continuing his story.

"The third time then..." He corrected. "I was stuck out in the rain and if it was not for Katara one of the Die-Lee may have come for me in my weakened state." Sokka felt guilt overcome him. He left Aang out in the rain... Just another stupid mistake. He thought blaming himself. "I had to flee from the battlefield... being in my weakened condition." He hated the thought of being unable to help her but kept it to himself. He did not want to deepen the feeling of despair that lingered over the campsite and filled their hearts.

"After Aang left I went to get Toph." She continued, thinking Aang could say no more. "She was unable to fight because she can't see in the rain, because of the vibrations it creates. So, she fled from the battlefield. So, I went to get Sokka but he was injured." Sokka screamed at himself in his mind. Constantly saying he could of ran back to help her. He could of stopped her from bending him away but he was too stupid.

"After he was safely away from the battlefield I took on the Die-Lee and a few soldiers suffering no injuries but..." She paused for a moment and Sokka's heart sank. The memory of what happened earlier that day resurfaced in his mind. He hated himself more than ever and clasped his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"I guess the fatiuge of battle set in or something... Because I took just a moment to lay down and enjoy my element, before falling asleep." Katara felt as the tiny beads of water were returning but she held them back. Aang noticed her dismay and place his right hand on top of her left one and interlaced his fingers with hers, before shooting her a comforting gaze that said. 'It's okay.'

After a few moments Aang shifted his gaze to Iroh and pleaded. "Do you know if were being followed." Iroh was glad that the Avatar had finally chosen love over power... He was almost confident but it could just be, that he is helping her through a hard time. It seemed like more to him though.

"I think I overheard something about scouts and the Avatar... So, that is a possibility but the likely hood of Toph being unable to sense them is low." Aang sighed dejectedly. "It is a possibility though... Scouts run in a way that makes it look like they just glide across the ground. It is possible they have no vibrations and Toph is unable to sense them." He said hoping that this was the case. Iroh pondered the idea for a moment before agreeing. "It is a possibility..." Iroh agreed.

Aang's look brightened as the words left Iroh's lips. He felt something in his heart something that should have been there all along. As every thing seemed to brighten a flicker of light shone brightly in his heart. It was hope... Hope for a new day. Hope for a new outcome. Hope for a mew victory. Hope for a love that should of happened so long ago... The gleam of the moonlight no longer seemed gloomy and depressing around the campsite but brang a new feeling of beauty and understanding...

Sokka's voice came from the darkness it sounded hurt but no one noticed. They were focused on his words and the thoughts that followed. "So, the Fire Lord is in hiding but we know his location?" He questioned. They all nodded in agreement. "Looks like we need another plan... But first of all we need to get rid of the scout."

"I think I already did that." Rozu's voice called out and it surprised Sokka that he had not mentioned this earlier. "I saw a Fire Nation Scout roaming around near your location. So, I got rid of him, thinking he might have been following me."

"Well that takes care of that. Now we need a plan." Sokka said. "This would be so much easier if we had Oppa." He said barely above a whisper but everyone heard it and their gazes met the ground. They never mentioned Oppa... ever. Since what happened no one dared to talk about it. Every time Aang remembered the horrible memory of his friend being slaughtered before him. He would either fall into tears or be overwhelmed by a burning hatred, deeper than anything you could imagine.

Katara squeezed Aang's hand and threw a loving arm around his back. Aang fought back the tears but there was no point. The memory flooded back into his mind like a river of blood and the tears fell freely. Oppa was not killed he was slaughtered along with Momo a few seconds later. Like animals meant to be eaten, they were slaughtered by him... Aang never saw the man who did this again because he only had a few seconds of life before being ended by Aang's rage... That day he fell into hatred and experienced true despair, it was horrible. That day he was hopeless that there would be a new day. He felt like the sun would never rise and he would never recover from his hatred. Even when he killed the man his hate raged within him and he unleashed it over and over again. Destroying whatever was in front of him with whatever element he felt like bending to his will at that moment.

Aang's hope faded once again shrouded in a deep pool of emotions. He fell to his knees and broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Once again overwhelmed by his emotions... Katara pulled him close and this time she was the only thing that kept him from insanity...

Sokka hated himself. Completely and utterly hated himself. He started to walk away from the camp hoping to leave them all alone so, he could do no more harm. But a firm hand gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"It's okay..." Rozu said. Sokka reluctantly walked back to his spot and held back his tears. Once again he was jealous of the two. They always had each other to fall on, if either one of them faltered the other was there to pull them back to reality or give a comforting hand. For once in such a long time he wished he had someone there. Someone to hold him and comfort him but there was no one there and he fell into his hatred for himself.

...

After a lot of emotions were handled and Aangs sobs died down. And Toph awakening and having to explain the whole thing to her... They eventually decided on a plan. Although, no one was in the mood to discuss anything like this at the moment. They were all overwhelmed by emotions and so many thoughts. They managed to stay on topic, deciding that it was better to figure this out now instead of later.

The plan was that first they needed to round up as many people they could that were still willing to continue the fight against the Fire Lord. Now, since the Fire Lord was in hiding, they could even recruit rebels from the Fire Nation, because that information was hidden from the citizens. The plan was, as long as they could get Earthbenders, They could tunnel beneath the water and emerge on the island. Striking with the essence of surprise on their side. It was a good plan but it required time, time that they did not have... There were two days until the comet's coming and after a heated discussion they came upon a solution.

Aang, Katara and Toph would go as a strike team into the heart of the Island and hopefully Aang could put a stop to the comet using his Avatar state. It was risky but it was the only solution. His state was still trigger able by emotions and when he entered it he did not have complete control and his emotions overwhelmed his actions but he could use those emotions to fuel himself toward destroying the Meteor. Aang kept this to himself but the reason he was unable to completely control the state was because. He let go of what held him to this earth unlocking his seventh chakra but she came back and if it came to it he could never truly let her go... While they were there another mission was to rescue Zuko because he could be useful to their cause and he knew the layout of the building well.

In the mean time Sokka, Rozu, and Iroh would split up and head in the direction of the different nations and recruit from the three nations. There was a large Fire Nation city nearby where they could get recruits from and find a mode of transportation to the rest of the nations. They most likely had boats and those could deliver them quickly. After this was finally decided they all resided to their tents and attempted to sleep but their minds ran with what tomorrow held and sleeping was difficult. But eventually even Rozu, stunned by his new surroundings and the situation he had been pulled into, fell into darkness...

* * *

Hope you liked it. (By, the way I'm waiting until I have six reviews to put the next chapter out there. I just want to be sure people are actually reading this and I'm not wasting my time with a lame story...) R&R.


	6. The Night of War

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews it inspired me to keep this up and finish this chapter. I hope you like it as the fight for the world draws closer.

* * *

The gleaming sun crept over the horizon. Sweeping the warmth of its glow over the six companions' regretful but determined faces. They were filled with determination and knew that if any of them faltered in the least bit the whole world would be lost.

They accepted their responsibility and carried the burden on their hearts. What awaited them felt worse than any fate they could of imagined... Being sent to end a war that threatened the entire world in teenage years was not something they ever expected.

The two groups parted ways each one showing a feeling of sorrow and regret but pressed on. Sokka had taken Aang's staff with him because it had become a symbol of hope to the people who still fought for freedom, and having it would bring them to their side with out as much persuasion.

The enemy that awaited them was great and Aang was doubtful he would be able to face the challenge. His gaze fell to the soft grass before him as Sokka, Iroh and Rozu left his vision. He let out a deep sigh and turned his gaze to the sky. The sun was rising and the sky was lit with various colors creating a beautiful result that could warm anyones heart and bring hope to the hopeless.

His thoughts of doubt continued to torture him. What if he let everyone down again. What if he could not keep them from harm long enough for reinforcements. Then another thought crashed into his mind. His stomach turned at the thought. What if she was hurt or worse... killed. He made an attempt to push the thought aside but it was impossible. Her beautiful face being mauled by a fireball constantly repeated in his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and attempted to push it away but the darkness only heightened his imagination. He felt he was on the verge of madness until a soft, gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

He was pulled back to reality as he jumped in response. He slowly turned his sorrowful gaze to meet her Ice blue eyes. They showed compassion and worry for the Young Airbender. "Aang.." She said. Just the sound of her voice brought comfort to his heart. He faked a smile but his gaze fell to the grass once again. "Whats wrong?" She questioned. Her sweet voice calling out to him. He could never keep anything from her. "Its nothing..." He lied. He did not wish to trouble her thoughts as his were. "Are you sure?" She questioned unconvinced. He was breaking under her voice. He had no willpower to keep secrets from her, she always found out later anyway.

"I'm scared I guess." He admitted shrugging his shoulders. The gentle hand squeezed his shoulder softly. "Everyone is scared of death." She said hoping to ease his fears. His soft gaze met hers and he raised an eyebrow. "Death for myself is not what I fear." He said. Her eyes showed confusion but quickly understood. The hand squeezed tighter and pulled him closer before an arm pushed against his back and pressed his body against hers. "Aang..." She pleaded. "I thought we had a promise."

He mentally slapped himself. There you go again making her worry... He faked a smile and stared deeply into her eyes. "W-We do its just..." He paused at a loss for words. He watched as a hurt expression appeared on her face and guilt sank into his heart.

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." He grimaced the mental image resurfacing in his mind. He imagined the warmth of her embrace fading and her eyes falling into lifelessness. His gaze once again fell from her beautiful eyes but a caring hand guided his face back to hers returning his gaze. "Listen..." Her voice called it sounded hurt yet caring.

"I want you to promise that if any of us gets hurt you will not let it consume you..." She was asking something that he could never do and it ripped at his heart. He paused for a moment and the hurt expression once again returned to her face. He quickly faked a smile and promised her he would not let it stop him, ending her worried expression and easing his burden. But in his mind he knew what he truly meant... If she left this world there would be no one to ease his burden, no one to save him from his rage.

He feared his emotions and what they could to to him and every one around him. He could never feel anger or hate beyond a sliver of it or he would be overwhelmed and pulled into a destructive state where nothing made sense and his world was a dark void, in which, all he could do was unleash his anger in the form of the four elements of destruction.

She hugged him tight before releasing her warm and loving embrace. They caught up with Toph who asked what took them so long to which they said that the beautiful sky was distracting. Toph mumbled a small Uh-huh. She knew the truth after all she could feel them...

Aang felt the warmth rushing to his cheeks resulting in a blush. Toph could not help but laugh and Katara let out a small giggle. Aang shot Katara a glare which only caused her to laugh harder. After the laughs had died down an eerie silence crept over the group and they silently continued toward their destination. The rest of the trip was mostly silent due to the three companions being tortured by their imaginations of what horrors awaited them. But they managed to speak a few times just to keep themselves sane.

The ocean came into view and their stomachs turned with worry. Soon they would be underground, beneath the water, their only hope being Toph's will to hold up the earth. They silently walked to the waters edge and stared out into the vast body of water. Toph jumped into the air and punched downward when she landed, creating a diagonal hole in the earth that crept beneath the water. Aang and Katara jumped in shock as the sound of falling earth startled their gazes from the beautiful water.

Aang approached the large hole and peered into the never ending darkness. He was amazed at how deep she moved the earth. "Wow..." Was the word that escaped his lips as his eyes widened in amazement. It echoed through the cave and also through the silence that surrounded the group. Katara approached the cavern and also peered into it. Wow was right... "What?" Toph questioned raising an eyebrow. "It's full of water isn't it." She sighed. Aang and Katara could not help but laugh at the distraught Earthbender. "No." Aang managed to choke out. "It's fine good job." Toph smiled. "Good and don't scare me like that ok." Aang and Katara covered their mouths in an attempt to suppress their laughter.

Aang and Katara's gazes once again met the darkness of the cave. How long it would take to reach the Island was a mystery. The only thing they knew is that they would be living in darkness for awhile. All they could do was walk forward and follow the sound of the crumbling earth when Toph bent it.

Toph trudged into the cavern as if it was a daily routine but then again her whole world was dark. Aang soon followed and Katara not far behind. Then a thought came into Aang's mind and he mentally kicked himself.

He moved a bit of the warmth from his body into his hand and breathed deeply. Forming a small flame that burned brightly in the gloom. He felt the tiny heartbeat floating in his hands and thought back to when he feared the fire. His gaze shifted to Katara as the memory of burning her hands resurfaced. She smiled warmly at him and caught up to the young airbender. "Why didn't you think of that sooner?" She questioned her voice shaking him from his thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno." He stated simply. She giggled and her gaze softened.

He observed her figure. She looked beautiful in the light of the fire. The warmth of the light gently caressing her features. He shook his head and mentally scolded himself but what he did not know is that the Waterbender had the same thoughts on her mind.

The two were shaken from their moment as the sound of crumbling earth reverberated off the cavern walls. Apparently the cavern was not as deep as they thought but nonetheless eventually they would be there. Eventually the light would gleam through the darkness and the horror know as the fortress would become reality. Sooner or later they would all have to face their fears and fight for their lives.

...

Rozu slowed his pace and fell behind Sokka and the old man who were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice. When he felt he was far enough away he pulled a small device from his pocket. He sighed with regret but there was no other way. They had his mother...

He spoke into the device. "Their headed to the large Fire Nation city known as Maru and the Avatar and his friends know of your location. Prepare to be assulted." He clasped his eyes shut as sorrow filled his heart. A voice called back from the device. "Affirmitive, Oh and I hope you are not too shocked by this but we decided to keep your mother." The voice cut out and Rozu's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He shook his head from side to side in disbelief.

"No..." He muttered. He threw the device to the ground and smashed it with his foot screaming with anger and warm tears of rage falling from his eyes. He got his bearings together and decided he needed to warn them before it was to late.

"I'm sorry Sokka and every one else." He whispered to himself. Before running back to the others in a way that kept him silent and it looked as if he glided across the ground...

...

Toph breathed deeply and rapidly as the energy required to move the ground was getting to her. Hours had passed and she could feel something in the midst of the nothingness. It was not as far as she imagined but it was aways off. She wearily bent her knees and punched forward with her right fist causing the cavern to deepen for what felt like the hundreth time. She wearily trudged onward sweat falling from her distraught face.

It was not long until she reached the end once again. She waited a moment for the two lovebirds to get closer and breathlessly bent her knees and punched forward with her right fist, once again, causing the cavern to deepen. She stumbled and nearly fell but regained her balance and trudged onward.

Aang noticed this and quickened his pace. "Toph." He yelled, his voice echoing off the cave walls. "Should I take it from here?" He was a bit worried about the blind Earthbender. She looked exhausted and breathless. "No." She panted. "I'm fine." She reassured him.

She once again felt the cave ending and exhausted bent her knees and punched forward with her right fist causing the cavern to deepen. But this time she fell forward and made no attempt to stop her fall. Aang gasped in shock and quickly but gently pushed his left arm downward palm flat and fingers pressed together. Creating a current of air beneath the exhausted bender that slowed her fall and gently brought her to the ground.

Suddenly Aang heard something... It sounded like it was rushing toward them and then it hit him. "Katara!" He yelled. "Toph hit water quickly bend it while I get Toph away from there!" Katara nodded in agreement before rushing to Toph's position and readied herself for the oncoming water. Aang turned his palm toward the roof of the cave and spread his fingers apart, curling them so they all pointed toward the roof. He quickly yanked his hand back to his side. A current of air formed beneath the passed out bender and floated across the ground. Bringing her to safety stopping next to Aang. He returned his bending to keeping the fire in his right hand lit.

The water rushed toward Katara striking fear into her heart but she focused on her bending. She pushed her hands forward, keeping her elbows locked, fingers extended and spread apart. A great weight crashed upon her. It was not just a simple wave she was holding back it was the ocean pouring into the cave. Her strength quickly faded and she felt her grip on the water dwindling.

Aang rushed toward her with all of his speed using his bending to propel him further. He let the fire fade from his hand and darkness took them all. Katara's grip on the water fell and hope faded... Aang let the air propelling him fall and stomped into the ground hard with both feet. Creating a wall of earth that sealed them shut within the cave just in front of Katara. But he acted too quickly and the wall was too thin...

The force of the wave crashed through the earth and swept over them. He heard Katara scream in terror before the water took her first. Before he could react he was swept into the substance followed by Toph. He struggled in the water trying to find a way to get just a spec of air but the force of the wave was fierce and he was trapped within it.

Hope faded from his heart and once again he felt failure envelope him... He made no attempt to fight the water because there was nothing he could do. He could not move his arms or legs therefor he could not bed so he could do nothing. He nearly fell into hopelessness until he saw something... It flew by him in just an instant but in that instant he saw her ice blue eyes staring back at him. They were filled with sorrow and fear...

He felt his rage overwhelm him. Rage for himself he hated his existance... He always caused her pain and suffering this was just the latest chapter. His tattoos and eyes began to glow. If I had stayed home none of this would of happened! This is all my fault! He screamed in his mind. A current of air that resembled his rage swirled around him. Encasing Katara and Toph within it. I was too ashamed of being the Avatar to listen to reason! It expanded outward and completely encased them pushing the water back. He dove into the water and it swirled around him as if magnetized to his body. Behind him he kept Katara and Toph within a circle of air simply by thinking it. The current of air followed not far behind the enraged Avatar.

He came to a dead stop and pushed both of his hands forward palms flat, fingers extended and spread apart. The water receded rapidly back to where it came and when it was out of the cave. Aang sealed it shut by stomping his foot into the ground. He took one last moment to unleash his anger by punching in a downward angle toward the earth screaming with rage, the voices of thousands reverberating through his own. The earth expanded outward and deepened the cavern further.

But that did not quench his thirst for hatred... He bent the air around him into a massive and powerful current it swirled around him an example of his feelings. Swirling and confusing. He felt a soft hand grip his shoulder and once again she was the only thing that kept him from insanity...

...

The outcome was horrible... Rozu was in drastic need of attention and Iroh was not in a much better condition. Sokka was fighting for his life. They were ambushed when they entered the city and now... Rozu had taken a fireball to the face and was on the ground passed out... Iroh was wounded taking a few to his legs and arms but he still stood and fought with not just the fire from his fists but the fire in his heart. If this kept up they would all soon be gone and the Avatar would be on his own...

...

After Katara had pulled Aang from his rage and Toph had awoken. They wearily dragged on but in this condition if reinforcements did not come soon after arrival they would not survive... Aang bent the cave deeper for what felt like the thousandth time, remembering to keep the flame in his other hand lit, and he was starting to think that Toph should of fainted sooner. But something still swirled in his mind. Something he hid because he did not want his friends to worry about him. His rage was still burning within him but he did not want to trouble her further so he attempted to keep it to himself. Being able to punch the earth a little harder every once in awhile was helpful also.

"Stop." Toph called out. "It should be right above us." She stated. Aang never thought he could be happier in his life.. He flung his arms into the air and shouted loudly. "Yeah!" He yelled smiling. Katara's gaze softened. She was happy he was out of his rage. It always hurt to see him that way... Toph let out a small giggle. She walked toward the spot and readied her bending stance. "Wait." Aang called out. "Just a moment. I need to get my bearings together. We all have no idea what lies just above us and I want to be ready."

The room fell into silence and every one receded to their own thoughts. Aangs were focused on calming his rage because anger could be blinding and make one irrational in battle. Kataras were focused mainly on a certain Airbender. She was worried about him and promised herself she would try to stray from injuries. She never wanted to see him like that again... Toph well it is Toph. She just tapped her foot impatiently waiting for every one to be ready. So, she could move the earth and see already.

"Alright..." Aangs voice pierced the dark silence reverberating off the cave walls. "I'm ready. How about you Katara?" His soft gaze shifted to her figure. She nodded in agreement as her eyes met his and she smiled softly. Toph readied her position and Aang followed. Aang bent his knees and punched upward with his right fist. Moving the earth and forming a hole that exited from the darkness. The light of the sun gleaming into the gloom of the cave. The warmth of the light caressing their bodies. It felt so warm and inviting.

Toph started with her hands at her sides and pushed them upward slowly, palms flat and pointed upward, fingers pressed together, left hand turned to the left and right hand turned to the right. She slowly raised them above her head pulling the very earth under their feet upward. Until, they were in the full warmth of the sunlight and finally out of the dreadful cavern.

They enjoyed just a moment of bliss before doubt and fear took them. Before them was a massive structure composed of many floors and made out of steel. The palace in the middle was surrounded by a wall, not of earth but of metal. It stretched high above the earth and completely enclosed the fortress in the middle. On the top of its walls were benders, elites, soldiers, catapults and something else. They were figures dressed in a black armor that looked sort of like the Elite's but the spikes on the edges were more defined and extended further. Not only that but they all wore headbands...

The headbands obviously stood for an elite fighter that was experienced in combat. This was what remained of the Fire Nation army and if they were not stopped before the comet nothing could save them...

...

Sokka had turned a few of the attackers to his side by raising Aang's staff in the air and shouting that he was fighting for the Avatar and the Fire Lord was in hiding. But Iroh was injured and unable to fight along with Rozu. The tide of the battle had been slowed but the outcome was inevitable. The Fire Nation's army was vast and it extended far and wide. If needed they could send reinforcements victory was a far off dream that would never be brought into reality. Sokka's goal was to buy Aang time, to draw away as much of the army as possible and give him time to bring victory even if he could not be there to witness that glorious day.

All of them fought so hard and with a ferocious fire in their hearts that burned brightly even in the darkest of situations. Sokka screamed into his movements as he ended yet another bender. But his arms were growing heavy and his legs were losing the will to continue moving. He sword seemed to weigh triple its weight and his movements were slowing. He was just one mistake away from death and it did not need to be a large mistake but the smallest, tiniest mistake and he could fall into darkness...

...

Aang's first instinct was to unleash a full out attack on them but he pushed that aside. Looking at their numbers if they attempted such a feat they would not live to see the moon come up. Amazingly they had yet to notice the group. Toph quickly ended any chances of that as she put up a formation of earth and attempted to shape it like a natural formation. It looked pretty convincing in the end.

"Ok.." Aang whispered. "We should wait until nightfall to strike. I know its risky because the comet comes in the morning but I don't see another way into the palace. Truly we could tunnel underneath and enter the palace that way but... They would all rush in and we would have the Fire Lord along with Princess Azula upon us and I don't think that we want to have to deal with them along with the rest of the people upon this wall... So, we strike when the moon rises in the sky."

The group fell into an eerie and dark silence until nightfall which was not far off. When they reached the Island until the moon rose into the sky, Aang could of sworn only a hour or two had passed. The moon slowly rose into the sky and as it did Aang saw something that he continued questioning over and over again. A moon like this had risen only a week ago on the night of their siege of the Fire Nation. But this time not only was it a full moon but it glowed with a blue light.

The illuminescence of the beautiful glowing orb in the sky slid off the companion's features and lit the sky in a light blue hue. Katara felt incredible energy flowing through her and she itched to unleash her bending and command her element. Aang had heard of these a blue moon was a phenomenon in which Waterbenders gained greater power than ever before and the surprising fact is. A blue moon only occurs when a large amount of smoke enters the atmosphere or a large volcano erupts. He assumed this moons origin was the comet that was fast approaching.

The one thing that mystified him was that there was a full moon only last week and something like this was impossible. His mind ran through different ways this could come to be until one word answered every thought. "Yuei." He whispered softly. The girl who gave herself up to save the moon... She was the moon and Sokka had loved her. Aang heard a voice echoing in his mind. "Aang defeat the Fire Lord and put an end to this war. I have given you my grace now go!" Aang shifted his gaze among his companions but no one else aknowledged hearing a voice of any kind. It was her and she was aiding them with her power.

The blue moon was by their side and the fight for their lives was fast approaching. Soon they could see that the Avatar would never back down and refused to die...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to do it I need some time to think up this battle anyway R&R. (I hope to have eight reviews before I continue. So, if you guys could review it would be nice. You have no idea how much reviews mean to the author. Unless, you write lol.)


	7. It Begins

**Authors Notes: **Took me awhile but here is the next chapter Woo! I hope you enjoy it as the battle begins.

* * *

Aang was incredibly grateful that his wound had finally healed to the point that, it only caused him a slight, almost unnoticeable pain during his movement or bending. He took another moment to look at his companions and thought about just how crazy his life had been.

He was told he was the avatar at the age of twelve, fled from his home in fear, frozen in an ice block for one hundred years only to be freed by his Waterbending teacher and eventually fall in love with her. His Earthbending teacher was a blind twelve year old and the prince of the Fire Nation was fighting on his side against his own father and he was his firebending teacher. Now, he was attempting to end a war with a twelve year old blind Earthbender, the Waterbending teacher he fell in love with and himself... If this story was told to him when he was young or perhaps told to any one else they would not believe it nor would he.

He stared into the light of the blue moon and it brought him something that was precious to any one. It was Hope. The flame that burned in every persons heart even in the darkest of circumstances, even if they do not realize it. There is always hope.

His gaze shifted from the beauty of the moon to another beauty. He stared at her beautiful figure he just could not take his eyes off of her. The glow of the moon only seemed to heighten her beauty. She was one of the reasons he fought as he did. She was what drove him to victory because he knew that she would be there. Still living, still breathing and that was what held him to this earth. She was worth fighting for...

"This is it..." He whispered. Toph walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it Twinkeltoes." She said. Aang held back a chuckle at his nickname. He felt another hand but it was not as firm as Toph's instead it was soft and gentle. His gaze met the Waterbender's Ice blue eyes and he saw her determination. She softened her gaze and smiled warmly. "Aang.." She started. "Know that whatever happens we are right here by your side." She leaned in closer bringing her lips inches from his ear. "Defeat the Fire Lord for me and for every one. Put an end to this war so people can finally live in harmony." She whispered.

He lovingly threw his arms around her and pulled her close. She returned the warmth of his embrace with her own. Aang felt a new fire, a new feeling. He was going to win this war and no one was going to stop him. "I will."

...

A few minutes had passed and they were all in their positions ready to strike. Something caught their eye and distracted them for a moment. There appeared to be less of them upon the wall. They pondered this for a moment but in the end shook it off as nothing. Toph readied her Earthbending stance, Katara bent some water from her pouch and Aang slid into his Airbending stance.

Their stomachs turned with anxiety and worry but that was torn from their minds as Toph bent her knees and punched forward with both fists. The cover she had worked so hard on was now being used as a projectile that smashed into the wall of steel. An alarm blared loudly almost as soon as the boulder made contact.

One of the black figures jumped over the boulder. He front flipped before he hit the ground and when he did Fire exploded in all directions from his feet. Toph quickly kicked her heel into the ground. The earth rose from the ground in an upward angle, shielding the group from the fire and fast approaching the figure. He quickly twirled to the side and when he came back around he punched with his right fist, forming a fireball. He slid his left leg across the ground, until his back was facing the group, when he landed keeping the momentum going and a line of fire swept across the ground. As, the fireball fast approached Toph he back flipped when he finished the half circle, continuing the momentum and spreading his legs apart in the air. Two lines of fire erupted from his legs as he flew through the air.

The fire ball was fast approaching Toph not to mention the rest of the fire but she was almost frozen. She could still sense him twirling around and assumed he had yet to finish his stance. His movements felt so fluent and he kept the momentum continuous. It seemed a little to much for a Fire Bender to go through that many stances in such a short amount of time. So, she assumed it was one but that was a dire mistake.

He slid across the ground, with his right leg this time almost as soon as he hit the ground, completing another half circle and now facing the group. Another wave of fire swept across the ground. He ended the combo with a punch from his left fist erupting a fireball. Aang's jaw hung slightly and he was frozen in amazement. It all looked like one solid and very quick stance. They were in for the fight of their lives if many more of these showed up.

Katara seemed to be the only one who noticed Toph's mortal danger. "Toph!" She yelled as she raised her hands above her head, palms flat facing the ground, fingers extended and spread apart. The water from the very air formed beneath her and she rode atop it as it crashed through the figure's fire, saving Toph's life, and cascaded toward him. The figure jumped above the wave, reaching Katara's level.

Aang feared the outcome if he did not react quick enough. He swirled his arms and hands in a circular motion in front of him but the air did not form there... It formed in front of the fist of the figure that was now clenched tightly and extended forward, fire breeding from it. He disrupted the fire upon the figure's hand and distracted him for a moment.

Katara raised her right hand and arm upward in a scooping motion, palm flat and facing her and fingers pressed together. The wave flowed upward and hit the distracted figure hard propelling him into the air.

Katara returned her arm to her side, pulling the water back down. As, it approached she swung her arms above her head in a circular motion, coming back around and propelling it at the figure once again. He attempted to stop it with a punch from his fist but the water reached him before he could do any thing. It quickly encased his fist within it and spread across his body. It encased him in a layer of water that Katara froze. The frozen figure fell to the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces when he hit.

Katara sighed in relief and returned her gaze to her companions distraught faces. Her eyes widened in shock at the force of the enemy that surrounded them. They were completely surround by seven benders five elites and two of the black figures. This must have been why there appeared to be less upon the wall.

Aang sweat dropped and panic began setting in as the force leaned forward and readied their fire. His gaze shifted about, as if, he was trying to stare down a fly. The force finished their stances and fire flew from their hands, spouting forward in a steady stream.

Toph felt as they leaned in and she reacted quickly. She started with her hands at her sides and pushed them upward, palms flat and pointed upward, fingers pressed together, left hand turned to the left and right hand turned to the right, quickly raising her hands above her head and pulling the earth around them upward.

The fire tore through the wall of Earth and was rapidly upon them. Toph froze when she felt the fire tear through. There was no time to react and no way to defend. Aang clasped his eyes shut and flinched in fear. He awaited the burn of the fire to pierce his skin but it did not. He slowly opened his eyes, fearing the outcome, to see that he was surrounded by a current of water. The power that the blue moon granted Katara was impressive.

The wall flowed outward and granted the element of surprise. Aang jumped through the wall of water and kicked forward with his left foot. A strong current of air flowed from his foot knocking the elite to the ground. Aang landed on the ground kneeling next to the elite and punched downward. Fire flowed from his fist and pierced the elite's armor over his face, ending his life.

Toph was lost as to why the fire had not made impact but she had learned to push things like this aside and fight on. She felt Aang jump from his position and one of the elites fall lifelessly to the ground. She could feel a few of the benders leaning on their right leg and about to punch forward. She quickly stomped her left foot into the ground and the earth erupted next to the Airbender.

Aang jumped in shock as the earth rose next to him but once a flash of heat fell into his senses he knew where it had come from. His gaze shifted around the battlefield to see a few of the benders getting to their feet. Most likely having been knocked backward by the water. He seized the opportunety and breathed deeply. The water flowed up the two benders legs, from the ground, and covered their bodies. They screamed in terror before Aang froze them where they stood. He grimaced at his next action but it was necessary or they would be removed from their icy prison. He stomped into the ground with his left foot, causing a boulder to jump out of the ground. He leaned in on his right leg and punched with his right fist. The boulder flew through the air and crashed through the two ice covered benders, shattering them apart.

Katara dashed toward the group after saving their lives. She watched Aang defeat an elite and two benders, being saved by Toph, before she was upon the group surrounding the two. She jumped into the air, raising her arms, from the ground to above her head fingers spread apart and curled slightly toward the ground. The water formed at the ground and rose upward in a wave like motion, towering above the black armored figure. She flung her arms downward, flattening her palms and pressing her fingers together. The figure turned to see the wave fast approaching but before he could react, it fell upon him. He crashed to the ground nearly crushed by the force of the wave as it impacted.

She rose her arms, from her sides to above her head fingers spread apart and curled slightly toward the ground. The water that had nearly crushed him rose above his motionless figure. When it was at a decent height she let it fall from the sky, breaking apart into various fragments that she froze, transforming them into razor sharp icicles that fell from the sky. The figure quickly enclosed himself in a barrier of fire, by breathing deeply and concentrating his heat around his body, stopping the icicles before they pierced his skin.

A bender unleashed a fireball and it flew at Toph with a deadly speed. She quickly stomped her foot into the ground, the earth uprooted from the ground and stopped the fire. She punched with her right fist, sending the barrier hurling toward the bender. He attempted to jump to the side and he would have been clear of danger had Toph not sensed his movements. She flung her left arm to the side keeping her fingers pressed together and locking her elbow. A spike emitted from the barrier and pierced the armor shielding the bender's head before piercing his skin and ending his life.

Aang rushed at an elite, one arm extended upward out to his side, fingers pressed together and pointed toward the sky and palm facing outward. Fire forming and extending from his arm in a line. The elite unleashed a fireball but Aang scooped his hand and arm down and then up. The line of fire followed the point of his fingers, cutting through the fireball and lashing upward. The elite twirled to the side and unleashed another fireball as he came around. He was nearly at point blank range when he unleashed it and, although Aang used his Airbending to try and speed past the elite, it clipped his side. He winced in pain and nearly fell to the ground as the burning sensation set in.

The black figure jumped off of his hands, from the ground, and kicked his right foot forward as he flew before landing firmly. Katara quickly pulled her hands back down, palms facing the sky and fingers spread apart. The water flowed downward and shielded her from the fire. Before the water touched the ground she overturned her hands and pushed her arms forward. The water flew at the figure but he quickly back flipped fire forming on his legs and cutting the water in two.

Aang stumbled for a moment and the elite nearly ended him as he charged forward, swords readied. He slashed at the Airbender with his right sword and slashed lower with his left. Aang fell backwards onto his hands, wincing in pain and dodging the swords. He bent the air beneath his hands, propelling him into the air. The elite jumped from the ground and chased the Avatar, returning his swords to their shieth and readying his hands by his right side, fingers pressed together and pointed behind him.

Aang readied his hands by his left side, fingers pressed together, fire forming on his hand. He swung the fire with a memory of rage flashing in his mind fueling it further. The two lines of fire clashed in the air and erupted in an explosion of fire that hurled the two backward. The elite was highly unlucky upon his landing, he crashed into a large rock and it cracked his neck. Aang being more agile managed to force a little bit of air into his palms and soften the blow of the fall but the searing burn of the fire plauged his skin.

Toph felt as a very light figure approached her perhaps sensing she was blind but he was a fool. She kicked he right heel into the ground and left heel backward into the earth. Earth erupted from both sides of the black figure and were quickly closing the gap. He jumped into the air barely escaping, as the two pieces of earth crashed together. He kicked forward with his right foot emitting a wave of fire. Toph quickly stomped one foot into the ground and a large boulder erupted from it. She leaned in on her right knee and punched with her left fist. The boulder hurled at the stranger and the fire gently grazed off the rock before dissepating.

The figure landed firmly after cutting the wave in two and punched forward with his right fist then his left emitting two fireballs. Katara could feel the power of the moon coursing through her veins as she pulled the water in around her encasing her entire body. She was engulfed within the center of a current of water that rushed across her form. She jumped into the air and charged forward in the form of a wave. She quickly approached the figure that took a step back and punched forward with both fists, locking his elbows. Fire flew from his fists in a massive blast and a black smoke covered his vision. It only took a moment for a large icicle to tear through the smoke and slice through the armor of his helmet before it opened his skin.

The figure placed both hands above his hand and locked his knees. His body twirled in the air and fire formed around him and blazing cinders chipped off of him. He cut straight through the boulder and cascaded toward the clueless Toph. A sheet of air formed above her and although it stopped the figure's fall it did not stop the blazing flame. The flame slid from his body and tore through the air before engulfing Toph in flames as she screamed in agony. A spike erupted from the ground where the figure landed and it ripped through his spine and tore out of his chest.

Aang shook in agony lying in the dirt helplessly but he had managed to save Toph till he heard her scream. His eyes widened in shock and a small tear trickled down his cheek. He tried to get to his feet but the burns were horrible. He screamed in agony and blood poured from a few of his cuts as he managed to get to his feet, his heart pounding and the searing pain surging through his body. Nearly frozen in pain he staggered toward Toph and eventually reached her mangled form. She was covered completely in burn marks and unconciouss. He felt his boiling anger rise but kept it under control he could not risk it. His heavy limbs wearily dragged him next to her unconious form and he could feel his vision blurring, his bodies tolerance for the incredible pain quickly fading into mist. He took a moment to stare into her lifeless eyes and tripped over a small rock. He fell face first into the ground and a loud crack could be heard as his nose collided with the hard earth. He screamed in agony as blood flowed from his nostrils and the unbearable pain of his burns overwhelmed his senses.

His vision was horribly blurred but he managed to make out a form standing before him and it was scary to know that death would soon be upon him but what truly worried him is that it would not only be his death but also the death of a faithful companion and his master of earth. He could see a red hue forming on his fist and warmth brought to his charred figure.

The warmth seemed to slowly approach him but it never did reach him for it turned to mist. The moon glowed brilliantly and emitted a blinding light. This time it was not the rage of the avatar that glowed vibrantly but the anger of his love... She was quickly next to her two companions and before any one could think she was atop an enormous vortex of water that glowed brightly. The vortex flew outward in a huge flowing body of water in all directions. They all tried to stop it but that only destroyed them for the water was torn apart by the fire but quickly froze and flew in a shroud of razor blades. She fell to her knees next to Aang who was now unconciouss and soon would be lifeless. An enormous force of foes flowed from the gate with such a vast number that it appeared as a steady stream of multiple colors. They came unprepared and unable it was a foolish plan and eventually the sun would rise in the sky to mark the dawn of their demise. She gazed upon the two and it brought great pain to her heat as her sparke of hope blew out...

She looked upon the vast flowing army and her emotions fell into a dark pit as fresh tears slide down her delicate skin and broke apart, each one reflecting the moonlight, on the young airbenders colorful clothing. She rose to her feet and watched as the army steadily approached. She rode upon a glowing wave into the fray of the army and fought with everything she had left within her. Alive or dead the sun would rise in the sky but on the eve of victory or death was something shrouded from us all...

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Another Cliffhanger sorry but I need to think and I'm sorry it took so long to get this done. (I've been busy with school lately so, it took me awhile, anyway R&R)


End file.
